


Малиновка знает, где найти ответ

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics), Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Как думаете, что значит «Совы не то, чем они кажутся»?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Малиновка знает, где найти ответ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/gifts).



Дым пахнет сладостью и вязнет на губах, когда Джейсон выпускает изо рта мундштук и в лицо Уэйну улетают несколько тонких аккуратных колечек. Глядя на чужое серьёзное лицо, он смеётся, перегибается через всю койку и целует его, неторопливо, как будто пробует: будет ли так же сладко, как когда зажимаешь в зубах мундштук?  
— Ты здесь всё ещё самый лучший, — Уэйн сдержанно улыбается, тоже затягивается и только тогда вылезает из-под простыни. — Если тебе когда-нибудь надоест, это место много потеряет, — он одевается очень неторопливо, сначала рубашку, потом брюки, серый жилет в красным платочком в кармане.  
— Хм, — он наклоняется к тумбочке, передвигает лампу и поддельную Библию, открывает книгу и приподнимает лампу. — А где мои запонки?  
— М-м, — Джейсон снова выпускает изо рта мундштук, широко улыбается, облизывается и достаёт из-под подушки запонки. — Эти, что ли?  
— Маленький воришка, — Уэйн тянется к нему за запонками, но Джейсон, всё так же улыбаясь, закидывает их в рот и сжимает зубы.  
— М-м-м, — мычит он и пальцем стучит по губам. Чтобы забрать запонки, Уэйну приходится снова сесть к нему на кровать, положить руку на шею и поцеловать. Джейсон перекатывает запонки со своего языка на его, отталкивает и смеётся, потому что он словно под кайфом.  
— Хотя бы не покрышки у твоего Мазератти украл, — бросает он Уэйну в спину, когда тот оставляет на кровати чаевые, закидывает пиджак на плечо и уходит, насвистывая.  
Джейсон лежит ещё какое-то время, то и дело посасывая мундштук, вдыхая сладковатый дым и нежась на шелковых простынях. Потом он всё-таки поднимается, натягивает быстрым движением джинсы и подбирает с кровати деньги. Пересчитывает хрустящие зелёные купюры, прячет их в заднем кармане и встает на ноги. Он идёт к зеркалу, подаётся вперёд, останавливаясь у отражающей поверхности близко-близко, почти касаясь её лбом. Он смотрит на своё отражение, своему отражению в глаза и медленно отдаляется, отступая.  
Лицо у Джейсона бледное, под глазами залегли тени такие тёмные, будто они были самой ночью. Взгляд у него немного осоловелый и усталый.  
— Завязка не идёт на пользу, — тихо бормочет он сам себе и выпрямляется. Смотрит на себя ещё пристальнее, а потом отводит взгляд в сторону и замечает _его_.

Джейсон кричит, но крик этот обрывается намного раньше, чем кто-то успевает обратить на него внимание.

*

Вику нравится дышать морским воздухом по утрам, когда все, включая Хелену и Селину, ещё спят, работа в доме ещё не началась, и можно насладиться шумом волн и криками чаек. Он всегда встаёт рано, выбирается на берег и долго стоит там, закрыв глаза и подставив лицо ветру и солёным брызгам, и глубоко вдыхает влажный воздух.  
Он собирается и сегодня сделать так же. Накидывает потрёпанный шерстяной кардиган, кутается в него и спускается по ступенькам на пляж. Идёт по нему, загребая носками ботинок песок, и задумчиво осматривается по сторонам, сонно щурясь и едва не зевая.  
Волны бьются о берег, пытаясь вырваться из морской пучины и остаться здесь, на земле. Только в этот раз не только этого они хотят добиться. Вик прикрывает глаза рукой, чтобы солнце не слепило, и присматривается получше. Море тщетно пытается исторгнуть из себя какой-то огромный свёрток, снова и снова выплёвывая его на песок, но тот снова и снова уплывает обратно, стоит волне откатиться.  
Вик бежит обратно к особняку, ищет под лестницей багор и тогда бежит обратно к берегу. Подцепляет крюком свёрток и вытаскивает его на берег, и только теперь разрешает себе мысленно признать, что в этом свёртке — человек. Вик нервно моргает, оглядывается на особняк, в котором мирно спят Хелена и Селина, мотает головой и достаёт из кармана мобильный. Номер шерифа он знает наизусть, хотя ему никогда не приходилось звонить тому по делу.  
— Грета, здравствуй, — зажав трубку между плечом и ухом, Вик садится на корточки. — Ты меня с Тимом не соединишь? Это очень срочно.  
— Конечно. Сейчас переведу, — тщательно проговаривает слова Грета. Её звонкий голос меняется на музыку, а музыка — на голос шерифа:  
— Шериф Дрейк, слушаю, — шериф говорит с набитым ртом, и ещё слышно, как он перебирает бумаги. Вик собирается с духом, смотрит на свёрток, на тёмные мокрые волосы, торчащие из-под складок полиэтилена, и говорит:  
— Он мёртв, Тим. Мёртв и завёрнут в пластик.

*

Тим устало моргает. Он почти всю ночь не спал, переделывая за Блумбергом отчёты, и когда Сейдж позвонил ему, он уже готов был отправиться домой, оставив помощницу Сэндсмарк за старшую. Но убийства в таком маленьком городке как Готэм было редким явлением, так что едва услышав слова Сейджа «мёртв и завёрнут в пластик», Тим тут же собрался, взял с собой помощников Блумберга и Кента, и отправился к особняку Сейджей-Бертинелли. Сейчас, если обернуться и посмотреть на террасу, можно было бы рассмотреть тонкую фигурку рано овдовевшей Селины Бертинелли, кутающейся в белое манто из искусственного меха.  
Тим отворачивается и смотрит на свёрток. Эдди Блумберг замирает в паре шагов от него, сжимая побелевшими пальцами камеру. Кент задумчиво смотрит на шерифа, дожидаясь его решения.  
— Переворачиваем его, — наконец решает шериф Дрейк. Помощник Кент сжимает и разжимает руки, затянутые в резиновые перчатки, садится на корточки возле свёртка и переворачивает его. Оттягивает края полиэтилена, открывая посиневшее лицо подростка, вскидывает голову и снова смотрит на шерифа.  
— Мать твою, — ругается у Тима за спиной Вик Сейдж. — Господи, Тим. Это же Джейсон Тодд.  
— Да, — Тим смаргивает ощущение пощипывания в глазах и не отводит от лица мальчика взгляда. — Эдди, сфотографируй его.  
Эдди всхлипывает — он новенький и ещё не до конца привык к тому, что не всегда работа полицейского похожа на сериал про собаку Лесси (вернее, совсем не похожа), но фотоаппаратом щёлкает.  
— Составь рапорт, — Тим смотрит на помощника Кента. — А я съезжу к Уэйну. Сегодня они заключают сделку с арабами, думаю, Уиллис Тодд будет там.  
— Мать твою, — продолжает повторять у него за спиной Вик Сейдж. Он причитает, и сложно сказать, что Тим с ним не согласен.

*

— Джейсон! — Кэтрин Тодд запрокидывает голову и моргает. Вообще-то у нее мигрень, она еле встала и коленки у нее всё ещё болят от стояния на холодном кафеле перед унитазом. Но она всё же задирает свою раскалывающуюся голову и кричит, делая себе только хуже. — Джейсон, солнышко! Ты уже встал?  
Ответа снова нет. Кэтрин кладет пальцы на виски и идёт к лестнице. Поднимается неторопливо и распахивает дверь в комнату сына, снова приговаривая:  
— Джейсон, милый, тебя ждёт завтрак.  
Но комната Джейсона пуста. Постель заправлена, сумки с учебниками нет. Кэтрин напряжённо моргает, испытывая каждый раз новую вспышку боли, заглядывает, на всякий случай, в родительскую спальню и в ванную, но и там никого не находит.  
Встав покрепче наверху лестницы, Кэтрин несколько раз набирает на мобильном телефоне номер сына. Телефон его остаётся так же глух к её просьбам, как и пустая комната. Он оказывается недоступным, и сколько бы Кэтрин ни пыталась ему дозвониться, ей это не удаётся.  
Она спускается и вновь оказывается на кухне. Тянется к телефону, роется в записной книжке и набирает телефон семьи Стейси. Если кто-то и знал, где Джейсон, так это его девушка.  
Долгие гудки — самое ужасное, что она когда-либо слышала. Они почти давят на неё, оттягивая ответ, который принес бы ей облегчение.  
— Стейси, — наконец раздаётся в трубке. Кэтрин радостно вздыхает:  
— Фэй! Доброе утро. Прости, что беспокою вас в столь ранний час, — она кладёт ладонь на лоб, будто надеясь, что так хотя бы немного уймёт мигрень. — Скажи, Джейсон не заезжал утром за Донной?  
— М-м, — Фэй на том конце замялась. — Я не уверена. Донна ушла очень рано, ей нужно тренироваться, ведь соревнования скоро. Кто-то же должен прыгать и верещать, — в голосе миссис Стейси слышится какой-то сарказм. — Но я не думаю, что Джейсон заходил. Мы бы услышали. У Карла очень чуткий сон. Если хочешь, Карл сейчас наберет Донну.  
— Пожалуйста, Фэй, — молит Кэтрин и ждёт. Через долгую — самую длинную в её жизни — минуту, Фэй отвечает:  
— Донна говорит, что не видела его со вчерашнего вечера. Где ещё он может быть? Ты уже думала об этом?  
— Хм, — Кэтрин начинает беспокоиться только сильнее. — Может... может, он уехал с Уиллисом?  
— О, — Фэй на том конце провода охает. — Думаю, ты права. Скорее всего, он и правда уехал с Уиллисом. Эти мальчики-подростки...  
Прощание получается скомканным. У Кэтрин дрожат руки, она с минуту просто стоит, держась на переносицу, потом трет лицо, выпрямляется и набирает номер мужа.

*

Уиллис Тодд сидит по правую руку от Брюса Уэйна, а Харви Дент — по левую. Все трое в дорогих костюмах — Армани, Бриони, Валентино — все трое при галстуках в пейсли. У всех троих раскрыты ежедневники, совершенно одинаковые. И все трое пытливо смотрят на стоящего перед ними араба.  
— Прошу меня понять, господа, ваш город, безусловно, прекрасен, — говорит им этот ухоженный старик, деловито поглаживая бакенбарды. — Но прежде чем я куплю землю у вас, я должен оценить и другие предложения.  
— Да, но если вы не купите эту землю у нас сейчас, весной она станет дороже, — доброжелательно улыбается Уиллис. — Поймите и нас, мистер Аль Гул... — начинает он и замолкает, когда в кабинет заглядывает секретарь.  
— Прошу прощения, — лепечет она. — Мистер Тодд, ваша жена звонит. Говорит, это срочно.  
— Прошу меня извинить, господа, — Уиллис приглаживает галстук, захлопывает ежедневник и встает с места. — Продолжайте пока без меня, — он торопливо выходит, прикрыв дверь за собой, и берет в руки трубку.  
— Кэтрин, — говорит он. — У меня важное совещание.  
— А у меня важный вопрос, — отзывается жена. Голос у неё усталый и какой-то надорванный. — Джейсон с тобой?  
— Нет, с чего бы? — Уиллис садится в кресло рядом с телефоном и наматывает провод на палец. — Думаю, он с Донной.  
— Я звонила Стейси, он за Донной не заходил, — отвечает ему Кэтрин. — И на телефон он не отвечает.  
Она молчит какое-то время. И Уиллис тоже молчит. А потом, вдруг, он вскидывает голову, как раз в тот момент, когда Кэтрин говорит:  
— Уиллис, я волнуюсь. Где он может быть? — она будто тоже видит то же, что видит он.  
Шерифа полиции, снимающего шляпу, входя в особняк Уэйнов, неловко переминающегося с ноги на ногу в своем свитере с оленями. Он спрашивает что-то у секретарши, и та кивает на него, на Уиллиса.  
— Милая, господи, — Уиллис и сам пугается. Выражение лица у шерифа такое, будто он идет к нему, чтобы сообщить ему что-то важное. — Здесь шериф Дрейк, — бормочет он. Шериф Дрейк в ту же ровно секунду останавливается рядом с ним.  
— Мистер Тодд, я прошу прощения, — говорит шериф. Он мнёт поля шляпы и нервно кусает обветренные губы. — Я по поводу вашего сына, Джейсона.  
— Господи, — Уиллис не думает, что Джейсон что-то натворил. Лицо у шерифа не такое, как когда он сообщает, что кто-то где-то оступился.  
— Вик Сейдж нашел его тело в заливе сегодня. Мне очень жаль, Уиллис.  
— Уиллис? Уиллис, почему ты молчишь? — кричит ему Кэтрин в трубке. Её, как и Уиллиса, интуиция не подводит. Уиллис не может ей ничего сказать, он только роняет трубку и хватается за голову, пытаясь не закричать.

*

Уиллис так и не отвечает Кэтрин. До неё только доносятся его сдавленные рыдания, и Кэтрин сразу же догадывается, в чём дело. Она почти забывает о собственной мигрени, теперь ей кажется, что просто вся она сжалась в болезненном приступе.  
Её сын умер.

*

Джейсона нигде нет. Кассандра задумчиво смотрит в другой конец коридора, пытаясь высмотреть где-то там темноволосого друга, но его там всё ещё нет. У неё за спиной скрипит чей-то шкафчик, Кассандра оборачивается и видит, как Барбара Гордон, зажав в зубах тонкую коричневую сигарету, достаёт из шкафчика туфли на каблуке и переобувается из аккуратных ботиночек. Барбара поднимает голову и подмигивает Кассандре, прячет ботинки в шкафчик, стряхивает с сигареты пепел в пепельницу в шкафчике и аккуратно её тушит.  
— Привет, Касс, — она улыбается, приподнимает свитер и подворачивает пояс юбки. Уходит она, шагая ровно и уверенно, и Кассандра долго смотрит вслед её качающейся клетчатой юбке, и сама тоже качает головой.  
— Хей, — перед Кассандрой откуда ни возьмись вырастает Донна Трой. — Ты Джейсона не видела?  
На Донне чёрные леггинсы с люрексом, высокие сапоги и чёрная алкоголичка. Она кутается в кожанку и теребит небрежно аплетённую косичку.  
— Сама ищу его всё утро, — Кассандра обреченно вздыхает и достает из шкафчика учебник по истории. — И телефон у него то ли выключен, то ли недоступен.  
— Да, я тоже заметила, — Донна поправляет очки. — Надеюсь, он хотя бы на урок не опоздает.

Но Джейсон опоздал. Когда звенит звонок, его место всё ещё пустует, и Кассандра с Донной только и могут, что перекидываться обеспокоенными взглядами.  
Учителя, впрочем, тоже какое-то время нет. Кассандра вытягивает шею и замечает за дверью переговаривающихся с учительницей помощников шерифа, и её сердце пропускает удар. Она смотрит на Донну, мысленно задавая ей вопрос «Во что он влип?», но вслух его не произносит.  
Учитель входит в кабинет, и она выглядит подавленной и бледной. Она обводит класс взглядом, промакивает слезящиеся глаза, и говорит:  
— Сейчас директор сделает объявление.  
Кассандре объявление уже не нужно. Она слышит, как Донна ломает в руках карандаш, тоже догадываясь, что за объявление сейчас сделает директор. Но даже не смотря на это, колонка в углу класса всё равно фонит, пока настраивают микрофон, а потом начинает вещать голосом директора Стоуна:  
— Говорит директор Стоун. Сегодня я должен сообщить вам печальные новости. Один из наших будущих выпускников, король нескольких подряд школьных балов, Джейсон Питер Тодд, сегодня утром был найден мёртвым. Я объявляют минуту молчания в его память. После этого вы сможете собраться и уйти домой, чтобы провести время со своими близкими.  
Он затихает, и вместе с ним затихает вся школа.

*

Донна закрывает лицо руками. Она не может поверить в то, что происходит. Они с Джейсоном виделись всего пару часов назад, ночью, когда Джейсон спрыгнул в её мотоцикла, крикнул, что любит её и скрылся в темноте. Он выглядел подавленным и отчаянным, но Донна не бросилась за ним в след. Теперь она жалеет об этом больше всего в жизни.  
Когда заканчивается минута молчания и класс поднимается, чтобы уйти, Кассандра подходит к ней и сжимает её плечо. Они с Джейсоном выросли вместе, плечом к плечу, и ей, наверное, сейчас было почти так же плохо, как ей.  
— Донна Трой? — их молчаливое сочувствие друг другу прерывает помощник Сэндсмарк. Она стоит на месте учителя, хмурится из-под шляпы и говорит: — Тебе придётся поехать вместе со мной в участок для допроса. Предположительно ты последняя, кто видел Джейсона Тодда, — она не улыбается, и это непривычно. Они знают друг друга уже очень давно, живут по соседству, и впервые они оказались по разные стороны баррикад.  
— Конечно, — Донна поднимается. — Поехали.  
— Я поеду с вами, — добавляет Кассандра. Помощник Сэндсмарк смотрит на неё испытующе и качает головой: — Ты же Кассандра Кейн? Тебе бы лучше сейчас пойти домой и смириться с тем, что твой лучший друг умер. Тебя мы пригласим на допрос завтра.  
— Но, — начинает Кассандра. Донна качает головой и выдавливает из себя улыбку, хотя это почти физически больно.  
— Всё нормально. Со мной все будет в порядке.

В комнате для допросов пахнет сладкими пончиками и джемом, а на столе валяется связанная из веточек куколка.  
— Прости, Донна, — говорит шериф Дрейк. — Вчера у Эдди Блумберга был тест на дедукцию, Грета просто не всё убрала, — он садится напротив Донны, облизывает губы и вздыхает. — Я честно признаюсь: я почти готов назвать тебя подозреваемым номер один. Если бы я не знал тебя, я бы подозревал тебя всерьёз, — он достаёт из кармана репортёрский блокнот и ручку, швыряет их на стол и начинает допрос: — Ты не была сегодня на тренировке, почему?  
— Быть чирлидером не совсем то, чего я хочу в своей жизни, — честно признаётся Донна, пожимая плечами. — Но мать расстроится, если я ей скажу, что перестала ходить на тренировки. Так что я ухожу по утрам, езжу в лес и учусь стрелять из лука.  
— Убиваешь наших белок? — задумчиво переспрашивает шериф Дрейк. Донна закатывает глаза и мотает головой.  
— Креплю куски бумаги на деревьях и стреляю в них. Я не настолько кровожадная, — она моргает. — Вам рассказать, когда я видела Джейсона последний раз?  
— Именно, — шериф кивает.  
— Вчера ночью. У нас было свидание. Мы покатались немного на моём байке, потом расстались на перекрёстке. Я покаталась ещё немного, оставила байк на парковке у Стива, и пошла домой, — Донна даже почти не соврала.  
— У тебя нет алиби, я правильно понимаю? — шериф Дрейк качает головой. — Это плохо, Донна.  
— Догадываюсь, — Донна опускает взгляд. — Мне придется провести ночь в обезьяннике?  
— Пока нет. Ты подозреваемая, но обвинения мы тебе пока не можем предъявить. Завтра приедет агент ФБР, — шериф Дрейк задумчиво ковыряет облупившуюся краску на столе. — Он с тобой поговорит, и мы снимем подозрения. Потерпишь немного?  
— Конечно, — Донна стиснула пальцы в замок. — Если это поможет нам найти того, кто убил Джейсона.

*

Настроение у Дика было преотличное.  
— Двадцать четвёртое января, шесть утра. Кори, в небольшом городке в штате Нью-Джерси обнаружен труп юноши, завернутый в полиэтилен. Сейчас я еду в городок Готэм, он совсем маленький, но шериф у них, говорят, талантливый. Я переночевал в придорожном мотеле, еда у них препаршивая, но белый соус удался, — с улыбкой сообщает он телефону, переключённому на громкую связь.  
— Ты мой обаятельный ходячий путеводитель, — раздаётся в ответ. — Может, ты меня хотя бы раз с собой возьмешь?  
— Ты же знаешь, что ассистентов не отправляют в командировки, тем более связанные с расследованием убийства, — парирует Дик. — Кроме того, я хотел сообщить тебе, что на выезде из Бергена есть потрясающая забегаловка. Черничный пирог там такой шикарный, что пальчики оближешь. Если поедешь туда, обязательно загляни в эту забегаловку. Твой желудок тебе спасибо скажет.  
— Что-нибудь ещё? — Кори задорно и заразительно смеётся. — Может, погуглить тебе какие-нибудь потрясающе красивые деревья?  
— Да! Тут они какие-то непривычные, ну, ты же знаешь, я из Миннесоты, там совсем другая флора и фауна, — отзывается Дик.  
— Это была шутка. Нью-Джерси — штат садов, я долбанусь тебе все перечислять, — тут же отказывает ему в этой возможности Кори. — Давай я лучше расскажу тебе про местного шерифа, — она шуршит бумагами и принимается стучать пальцами по клавишам. — Он очень молод для шерифа, но он был одним из самых молодых помощников шерифа в штате, — она вздыхает, и Дик тут же представляет, как Кори Андерс потягивается, вытянув вверх руки. — В городе ничего ужасного особенно не происходит, а всё ужасное очень тщательно скрывают, но он успел раскрыть какую-то нарко-картель на окраине города, организовать захват. Их повязали, а его повысили, как только предыдущий шериф ушёл на пенсию. Он вообще достаточно удачно борется с наркотиками, их в этом городе как-то слишком много для такого спокойного местечка.  
— Ну, дорогая, — Дик качает головой. — Ты же знаешь поговорку: в тихом омуте черти водятся, — он скашивает взгляд на табличку «Добро пожаловать в Готэм!», проезжает мимо неё и снова смотрит перед собой. Моргает и снова заговаривает: — Кори, в сторону разговоры. Я только что въехал в Готэм.

Городок был маленьким, домики в нем тоже были маленькие. Два этажа, кажется, были пределом мечтаний, а домики с высоким чердаком, на котором можно было устроить комнату вообще смотрелись так, словно принадлежат настоящим богачам или как минимум просто очень зажиточным семьям.  
Дик подъезжает к полицейскому участку в семь утра. Труп нашли вчера рано утром, и шериф сразу же обратился в инстанции повыше с просьбой прислать к ним ФБР. Убийство казалось им слишком необычным и нестандартным, хотя вспоминая послужной список шерифа Дрейка сложно было понять, почему он вдруг решил обратиться за помощью.  
Три ступеньки на крыльцо Дик преодолевает за два шага и широко улыбаясь. В Готэме потрясающе пахнет, похоже, Джерси и правда самый настоящий штат садов.  
В приемной его встречает светлоглазая девочка с шоколадным каре. За её юбку держится полуторагодовалый малыш, испуганно взирающий на Дика из-за клетчатой ткани. Когда Дик подмигивает ему, карапуз прячется за девушку и затихает. Девушка тем временем приветливо улыбается, складывает руки пирамидкой и щебечет:  
— Добрый день! Чем можем помочь? Что у вас случилось? Кто-то украл вашего кота?  
Дик удивлённо моргает:  
— Я похож на того, у кого украли кота? — он даже смеется.  
— Ну. Вы выглядите таким приличным, разве с вами может приключиться беда ужаснее, чем похищение породистого кота? — девочка смотрит на него очень пристально, широко распахнув глаза. Дику становится неуютно, но не так неуютно, как от её слов.  
— Я здесь по делу об убийстве, — раскрывает он ей все карты. Показывает значок и улыбается, с наслаждением глядя на то, как её и без того огромные глаза становятся ещё больше.  
— Сейчас я сообщу шерифу Дрейку, что вы приехали! — она судорожно кивает, как болванчик. — Меня, кстати, Грета зовут, — она наклоняется, сжимает детскую ладошку в руке и идет обратно к ресепшну.  
— Очень приятно, Грета. А я — агент Грейсон, — Дик идёт за ней и останавливается у стойки. Глядит, как она набирает внутренний номер шерифа и шепчет в трубку:  
— Шериф Дрейк, — и даже немного краснеет, как школьница. — Приехал тот агент ФБР, который должен помочь нам в расследовании убийства бедного Джейсона Тодда.  
Ей что-то отвечают, она слушает и кивает, вешает трубку и смотрит на Дика:  
— Вы можете пройти к шерифу в кабинет. Это правый коридор, третья дверь слева. Там ещё висит венок с адвентами, — она показывает пальцем направление и тут же тянется за блокнотом на столе — неужели карту ему нарисовать хочет?  
— Все в порядке, Грета, — Дик улыбается. — Я не заблужусь.  
— Хорошо. Но обязательно позовите меня, если заблудитесь!  
Дик разворачивается и только тогда закатывает глаза, а потом шагает к правому коридору, находит там третью дверь слева, с потрёпанным рождественским венком на ней, стучится и входит, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Шериф Дрейк хмурый, даже не смотря на свой тёмно-синий свитер в праздничную снежинку.  
— Спасибо, что приехали так быстро, — говорит он вместо приветствия. — Я совершенно не представляю, в какую сторону копать.  
— Вы, вообще-то, вызвали у меня впечатление человека очень разумного и талантливого. То, что вы здесь — это как гвозди микроскопом забивать, — Дик садится перед ним, снова не дожидаясь приглашения.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, но не так уж я и хорош, — шериф закатывает глаза, а потом протягивает папку Дику. — Вот результаты вскрытия. К ней домой мы ещё не ездили. Место преступления мы ещё не нашли, — он качает головой. — Если бы я вас не вызвал, я бы не знал, что делать.  
— Посмотрим, — Дик берёт папку, закидывает ногу на ногу и начинает просматривать фотографии мёртвого подростка. — Хм. Вы позволите мне заглянуть потом в морг и посмотреть на тело?  
— Само собой, — шериф складывает руки на столе. — И допросы я буду проводить с вами. И к ней домой мы тоже поедем с вами.  
— Потрясающе. Но прежде, чем мы преступим, — Дик откладывает папку обратно на стол. — Где здесь можно плотно позавтракать? Я голоден невероятно.  
— У нас здесь есть отличная забегаловка. Её содержит прекрасная женщина, которая готовит так, что вы не сможете уехать, — шериф хмыкает.  
— Прекрасно, — Дик поднимает и хлопает в ладоши. Потом, немного подумав, он подхватывает снова папку и заявляет: — Тогда _мы_ едем завтракать, и за яичницей с беконом обсудим порядок наших действий.

*

Диана поправляет Стефани бантик на переднике, улыбается и отвешивает ей щелбан.  
— Не опаздывай так больше, хорошо? — она не дожидается ответа, потому что знает, что Стефани так опоздала только потому что пыталась придумать способ замаскировать синяки. Удалось ей это не очень хорошо, но это лучше, чем щеголять яркими синими пятнами.  
Диане хочется поехать как-нибудь домой к Лобделлу и отлупить его мылом в носке, чтобы он не смел больше поднимать руку на жену. Но Стефани раз за разом убеждала её, что она сама справится, а Скотт — изменится.  
Все знали, что это не так. Но Стефани продолжала упорно талдычить одно и то же.  
— Больше не буду, — наконец отвечает ей Стефани. Она шмыгает носом и выходит с кухни. Диана спешит за ней, наблюдая за миссис Лобделл очень пристально. Становится за стойку и улыбается редким утренним посетителям.  
— Доброе утро, — Стефани машет пальцами, будто воздух перебирает, удручённым Кассандре Кейн и Донне Трой в углу.  
Когда-то Скотт Лобделл притащил Стефани непонятно откуда. Её никто не искал, а когда шериф Дрейк начал расспрашивать дальнобойщика о сожительстве с несовершеннолетней, Лобделл помахал у него перед носом свидетельством о заключении брака. Несколько месяцев Стефани училась с Донной и Кассандрой, и даже с покойным Джейсоном Тоддом вместе, а потом живот стал слишком заметен, и её муженек потащил её к себе в дом, вон из школы. Ребенку было уже полтора года, и Стефани оставляла её в полицейском участке. Грете Хейс нравилось нянчить малышей, шериф не был против, а участок был, наверное, самым безопасным местом в городе. С другой стороны, вся эта ситуация была ужасна, и своим видом и своими рассказами Стефани каждый день разбивала Диане сердце.  
— Эй, — Донна точно так же перебирает воздух пальцами, глядя на Стефани. — Ты уже слышала про Джейсона?  
— Да, — Стефани смущённо кивает. — Он же мне и одноклассником, и коллегой был.  
Они не успевают перекинуться ещё хотя бы парой слов. Звенит колокольчик на двери, и на пороге показывается шериф Дрейк в одном из своих приторно-уютных свитеров, и какой-то высокий «белый воротничок» рядом с ним. Шериф хмурится даже сильнее, чем обычно, а его спутник, наоборот, улыбается так, словно не знает, что так бывает только на иллюстрациях в книжках.  
— Здравствуй, Диана, — Тим поднимает руку. Они с «белым воротничком» садятся за стойку, шериф чешет кончик носа и говорит: — Это агент Ричард Грейсон, — он указывает на своего спутника, а потом указывает на Диану: — А это Диана Принц. Лучший ресторатор нашего города.  
— Да прекрати ты, — Диана шлёпает его полотенцем по плечу, и шериф смеётся.  
— Диана, очень приятно, — агент Ричард Грейсон протягивает ей руку. Зубы у него такие белые, что улыбка почти ослепляет. Это все почти покоряет Диану, так что она сжимает его ладонь в своей и несколько раз встряхивает. Рукопожатие получается крепкое.  
— Шериф утверждает, — заявляет вдруг агент Грейсон, — что у вас здесь лучшие завтраки во всем штате. А я люблю вкусную еду.  
— Глазунья с беконом и блинчики с кленовым сиропом, а так же неограниченный запас горячего кофе, — Диана приподнимает кофейник и немного покачивает им из стороны в сторону. — Хотите?  
— Звучит как замечательный домашний завтрак! Давайте-ка порцию мне и порцию моему спутнику.  
— Само собой, — Диана приседает, достает ловко из-под стойки две больших белых кружки и ставит их перед мужчинами, из кофейника выплёскивает им обоим кофе почти до края и замирает, дожидаясь реакции.  
Агент Грейсон прикрывает кружку ладонью и делает глубокий вдох, будто дегустирует кофе не из придорожной второсортной забегаловки, а на каком-нибудь обжарочном заводе. Потом он убирает руку, улыбается и прихлёбывает из кружки, так громко, что Стефани на другом конце стойки, передающая заказ повару, вздрагивает.  
— Чёрт возьми! — агент Грейсон расплывается в улыбке. — Это чертовски хороший кофе! А остальная еда такая же потрясающая?  
— Увидите, — Диана улыбается и подмигивает ему, кивает, словно извиняясь, и уходит на кухню, передав кофейник Стефани.  
Интуиция подсказывает Диане, что теперь всё изменится. Что-то не так в этом агенте Грейсоне, его ослепительной улыбке и пронзительно-голубых глазах. Он выглядит добрым и доброжелательным, но сам город может его не принять. И им ещё повезет, если он просто отторгнет чужеродного ему агента ФБР, а не попытается уничтожить его.  
Когда она возвращается с подносом в руках, плавно и изящно минуя узкие места у стойки, агент Грейсон как раз ведёт какую-то душеспасительную беседу с шерифом Дрейком. Всем в городе известно, что раньше шериф не был таким неулыбчивым. Что-то изменилось в нём после того, как он заблудился в лесу и блуждал там несколько недель.  
Но агент Грейсон этого не знает.  
— Это, кхм, — шериф Дрейк прокашливается. — Что-то вроде кафкианских страданий. От них сложно просто взять и избавиться, — он ухмыляется, принимая у Дианы тарелку с яичницей, и добавляет: — Не обращайте на меня внимания, агент Грейсон, моё настроение никак дела не касается.  
— Называйте меня Диком, шериф! Могу я называть вас Тимом?  
— Как вам удобнее, — шериф заталкивает в рот яичницу, будто это поможет избавиться от назойливой чужой заботы.  
Диана отвлекается, потому что колокольчик снова звенит. В забегаловку, переваливаясь, заходит Стив Тревор. Он вытирает машинное масло с рук и с тоской глядит на жирные пятна на красной клетчатой рубашке.  
— Хей, — Диана улыбается. Стефани у нее за спиной приподнимает кофейник и помахивает им в воздухе, предлагая Стиву кофе.  
— Доброе утро, мои дружелюбные амазонки, — Стив садится через пару стульев от шерифа. — Донна, — он вскидывает руку и машет ей Донне. Та в ответ улыбается и кивает.  
— Как работа, Стив? — шериф Дрейк подается вперёд и участливо хмурится.  
— Ну, всем нужен бензин. К тому же машины у всех ломаются периодически, так что пока жаловаться не на что. А вот парковка простаивает, — Стив качает головой. — Стеф, можно мне кофейку? Утро не задалось всё равно.  
Диана со Стивом переглядываются, она ставит перед ним чашку и Стефани наполняет её кофе, а потом выходит из-за стойки и идет к столику бывших одноклассниц. Диана вздыхает, смотрит на Стива ещё раз и возвращается к шерифу Дрейку с агентом Грейсоном.  
— Ну, — она стоит подбоченясь. — И как вам блинчики?  
Агент Грейсон ест мелкими кусочками, но торопливо. Удивительно, что он вообще может что-то распробовать, пожирая пищу с такой скоростью. Он, однако, улыбается ей ещё шире (хотя казалось бы, куда ещё шире?) и показывает большой палец:  
— Потрясающе! Лучшие блинчики с кленовым сиропом из всех, что я когда-либо пробовал, — он запихивает в рот ещё кусок блинчика, пережёвывает его, проглатывает, и добавляет: — Не познакомите меня с вашим парнем?  
— Кхм, — Диана прокашливается. Стив смущается. Им на помощь приходит шериф Дрейк. Он собирает своим блинчиком остатки сиропа с тарелки и задумчиво поясняет:  
— Дик, это Стив Тревор. Если у тебя сломается машина, или её негде будет оставить, бензин кончится или ещё там что случится, то заправка большого Стива — это идеальное место для обращения за помощью, — он тянется к кружке, делает глоток кофе и продолжает: — Стив, это агент Ричард Грейсон. Он из ФБР. Я попросил их прислать к нам кого-нибудь из специалистов. Агент Грейсон займется расследованием убийства Джейсона Тодда.  
— Превосходно, — искренне одобряет их Стив, подняв большой палец. — Не могу представить, кто мог с ним это сделать, и это только к лучшему, что этим займётся ФБР.  
— Может, откопает ещё что-нибудь интересное у нас? — Диана пожимает плечами и косится на Стефани.  
Агент Ричард Грейсон, наверное, и правда сможет встряхнуть этот город. Но вот будет ли это к лучшему — тот ещё вопрос.

*

— Привет, девочки, — Стефани ставит кофейник на край стола, вытирает руки о передник и садится рядом с Кассандрой. Ей всё ещё немного неловко каждый раз так просто подсаживаться к тем, кто ей больше даже не одноклассницы. — Как вы?  
— Жить можно, — Донна морщит нос и мотает головой. Стефани хочется её обнять, хотя она и понимает, что девушке это не поможет. Нет ничего ужаснее, чем потерять того, кого любишь и кто любит тебя в ответ. Донна продолжает: — Шериф Дрейк сообщил в Бюро о происшествии, теперь убийством Джейсона будет этот агент заниматься, — она прикусила губу. — А я ему даже не доверяю пока. К тому же шериф не вызывал агентов когда картели брал, сейчас-то он почему расписывается в своей беспомощности?  
— Потому что он читал о похожем убийстве, — раздаётся у них над головами. Барбара постукивает носком туфельки по линолеуму на полу. Непонятно, как она смогла войти в забегаловку, не потревожив колокольчик. Стефани немного смущается, но все же приветственно кивает и даже отбегает к стойке, чтобы принести для Барбары кружку. Пока она это делает, Донна двигается к стене, освобождая место, и несколько раз ударяет по сиденью.  
— Смотрите, — Барбара садится рядом с Донной и достает из сумочки планшет. — Я немного покопалась в папочкином компьютере, влезла в кое-какие базы...  
— Ты странная, Барбара, — замечает Донна.  
— Самую малость, — Барбара складывает вместе указательный и большой пальцы, чтобы показать насколько она странная, и продолжает: — Оказывается, пару лет назад уже было нечто похожее. Убитого звали Джозеф Уильям Уилсон. Нашли у дороги, он был точно так же завёрнут в полиэтилен. Городок был совсем маленький. Хотели дело закрыть, даже не пытаясь расследовать. Но бюро об этом прознало, приехали агенты, один очень увлекся делом и исчез, расследуя, — она листает страницы на планшете, делая долгие паузы, за которые можно было хотя бы примерно пробежать взглядом по данным. — Тогда вместо него прислали... кого бы вы думали? Агента Ричарда Грейсона, — она щурится. — Но дело зашло в тупик. Он ничего не нашёл.  
— Может, они хоть что-то найдут сейчас, — Стефани пожимает плечами. — Теперь они уже знают, где искать, и все такое.  
— Да. Но никто не знает Джейсона. Так как мы его знаем, — Кассандра качает головой и добавляет. — Хотя бы так, как мы его знаем. Посторонний не сможет собрать его образ. Деталей слишком много. Нужно знать его. Лично. И близко, — она замялась. — Как мы.  
— Но даже мы не знаем, куда копать, — Донна мотает головой. — К тому же, может, нам просто стоит рассказать об этом полиции? Пусть они пытаются найти тех людей, с которыми Джейсон связался.  
— Мы можем сказать им, если что-нибудь накопаем, — Стефани стучит ногтями по стеклу кофейника. — Или наоборот, если совсем ничего не найдём, — она роется в кармане передника и достает оттуда мятый блокнот и ручки, находит чистую страницу и готовится записывать каждое слово одноклассниц. — Итак. Чем занимался Джейсон?  
— Торговал косметикой и парфюмерией в универмаге моего отца, — Барбара достает из своей сумочки пластинку жвачки и молча закидывает её в рот, тут же начав двигать челюстью.  
— Организовал «Обеды на колесах» для тех, кто не может о себе позаботиться, — мягко добавляет Донна. Стефани, записав оба пункта, приподнимает руку с ручкой и продолжает её мысль:  
— И развозил их. Сам, — она снова склоняется над блокнотом. Донна задумчиво поджимает губы, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько раз Джейсон ускользал от неё, обещая, что скоро он с ней увидится.  
— Общался с моим мужем, — вдруг добавляет Стефани. — Не знаю по какому поводу. — Она чешет нос кончиком ручки. — Я постараюсь разузнать что-нибудь на эту тему.  
— Я могу попросить Диану взять меня на работу. Буду развозить обеды вместо Джейсона, — добавляет Кассандра. — Расспрошу людей, разузнаю, не говорил ли он ничего подозрительного в последнее время.  
— В таком случае я займу его место в парфюмерном, и постараюсь разузнать побольше, нет ли там никаких ниточек, всего такого, — говорит Барбара и надувает огромный розовый пузырь, который громко лопается.  
— А я... — Донна запускает руку в волосы. Это выглядит так, будто она по-настоящему отчаялась. — А я... я не знаю.  
— Для начала, милая, — Стефани тянет к ней руку. — Ты постараешься не загреметь в тюрьму за то, чего не делала, — она улыбается и затихает. Снова звенит дверной колокольчик, и в забегаловку, нервно озираясь по сторонам, входит Джон Константин.

*

Джон, на самом деле, всегда ненавидел Готэм, но наведываться сюда приходилось с завидной частотой. Правда, большая часть мистической чертовщины крутилась вокруг Джейсона Тодда, так что сейчас ему, казалось бы, должно было стать легче.  
Только вот Джон в эту ночь проснулся, увидев очередной сон про Красную комнату, в которой был заперт Джейсон Тодд, шимпанзе в шляпе охотника на оленей и высокий седой человек в строгом костюме, щедро украшенном орденами и медалями за заслуги. Он видел, как над этими фигурами вырастает тень, чернее темнейшей ночи, только для того, чтобы захватить в свою власть Джейсона Тодда.  
Мальчишку мучило что-то в этом городе, и теперь оно убило его.

Джон стоит на пороге забегаловки и, сощурясь, смотрит на сидящего за стойкой человека, рассказывающего что-то шерифу Дрейку. Он совсем молод, костюм не застиран, на лацканах и груди и намека нет на медали. Но это совершенно точно тот, что был тогда в Красной комнате вместе с Джейсоном Тоддом.  
Теперь все становится на свои места, и Джону совершенно очевидно, что случай пригнал его сюда из Луизианы только для того, чтобы дать этому щёголю подсказку.  
— Привет, Ди, — он спокойно салютует, шагает к стойке и садится рядом с агентом.  
— Эм, — тот оборачивается, смотрит на Джона удивленно, но приветливо, и протягивает ему руку: — Агент Ричард Грейсон. А вы..?  
— А я не агент Ричард Грейсон, — Джон смотрит на него очень пристально, потом шумно вздыхает и отворачивается, глядя уже на Диану. Хозяйка забегаловки, как и он, не могла не заметить, что с этим агентом что-то не так, но что именно — не удаётся никак понять.  
— Его зовут Джон Константин, — шериф крутит чашку в руках. Константин у него ассоциируется с той историей, когда он заблудился. Он не говорил никому, почему заблудился в лесу — вернее, где на самом деле он заблудился — но Джон это прекрасно помнит. — Не спрашивайте, чем он занимается, хотя пользу он каждым своим визитом скорее приносит, чем нет.  
— Вы по поводу убийства Джейсона Тодда приехали? — Джон достаёт сигареты из кармана, закуривает и дымит прямо агенту в лицо. — Знаете, что я скажу?  
Он смотрит агенту в глаза, размышляя, хватит ли этому Грейсону сил, мозгов и сообразительности понять подсказку, и позволить себе смотреть дальше собственного носа.  
Шериф Дрейк склоняется над стойкой и тоже смотрит на Джона. Он слабо качает головой, и Джон, со вздохом, решает сыграть дурачка.  
— Так что же вы мне скажете? — агент Грейсон смотрит на него пытливо, как щенок. Джон поджимает губы, мотает головой, прикидывает как зашифровать свой совет и выдыхает вместе с дымом:  
— Совы не то, чем они кажутся, агент Ричард Грейсон, — Джон закусывает фильтр, суёт руки в карманы, разворачивается на каблуках и уходит, намурлыкивая себе под нос один из древних хитов Нирваны. Агент Грейсон провожает его взглядом, но Джону, в общем-то, всё равно.

*

Дик заглядывает в коридор морга и с сомнением цокает языком.  
— А что с лампой?  
— Не меняют уже месяц, — задумчиво замечает шериф Дрейк. Он чешет подбородок, мнётся немного, и добавляет: — Вы не волнуйтесь. Из-за Джона, — он тоже смотрит на мигающую лампу. — Он, конечно, странный, но как правило всё, что он говорит, несёт в себе какой-то смысл, — шериф первым шагает в коридор. Дик движется следом. От мигания лампы в глазах рябит и то и дело появляется ощущение, что вот-вот сейчас у него начнётся мигрень.  
— Что, как подсказка? — он вскинул брови. — Тебе не кажется, что если человек даёт подсказки, то он заслуживает попадания в список подозреваемых.  
— Не в случае с Джоном, нет, — шериф Дрейк оборачивается и качает головой. Из-за мигающей лампы он выглядит особенно бледным, а движения — особенно резкими. — Он не местный. Его алиби в десяти случаев из десяти подтверждает сразу несколько человек, — он открывает одну из дверей и кивает Дику, чтобы тот входил внутрь.  
— Поверю тебе на слово, Тим, — Дик нащупывает на стене включатель. Лампочка загорается с тихим треском, но как только нагревается, оставляет их в полной тишине. Тело подростка лежит под простынёй, в середине комнаты, среди инструментов для вскрытия и химических запахов.  
— Отчёт о вскрытии в папке, — напоминает шериф Дрейк. — Но вы сами понимаете: городок у нас небольшой и не то чтобы очень богатый, — он задумчиво перебирает инструменты на столе, но к самому телу не подходит.  
— Если мои догадки верны, то я приглашу команду специалистов, — Дик достаёт из кармана гарнитуру, вставляет в ухо наушник и набирает номер Кори.  
— Андерс, — отзывается она у него в ухе. Дик улыбается, кидает телефон в карман и берёт со столика новую упаковку резиновых перчаток.  
— Кори! — говорит она так звонко, что у него за спиной вздрагивает шериф Дрейк. — Я стою перед телом молодого мужчины восемнадцати лет...

Он возится с телом почти час, хотя ничего нового лично он рассмотреть здесь не может. Расписав Кори синяки всех цветов, которые он нашёл на Джейсоне Тодде, Дик наконец переходит к тому, за чем пришел. Он берёт мертвого Джейсона за руку и подносит её ближе к свету, достает с тумбочки пинцет и вгоняет трупу пинцет под ноготь. Немного повозившись, он тянет его обратно и почти ликует: в пинцете зажат кусочек бумаги с печатной букой W.  
— Кори, — он снова обращается к своей далекой помощнице. — Теперь я уверен, что мы на верном пути. Это серийный убийца, тот же, что убил когда-то Джозефа Уилсона. Сделай запрос для группы Дэмиана, мне понадобится их экспертное вмешательство во вскрытие, и пришли мне, пожалуйста, все данные по делу Уилсона.  
— Думаешь, сможешь в этот раз найти ответ? — шепчет ему в ухо Кори. Дик представляет себе, как она к нему наклоняется, щекоча шею своим дыханием.  
— Не могу загадывать. Но было бы неплохо остановить это до того, как кто-нибудь повторит участь этих мальчишек, — Дик стягивает перчатки. — Пусть Дэмиан приедет завтра же утром. Сможешь организовать?  
— Конечно, Дик, — Кори стучит по клавишам и дышит в микрофон, будто ему на ухо. — Что-нибудь ещё?  
Дик бросает перчатки в урну, облизывает губы и задумчиво смотрит на шерифа Дрейка.  
— Да! Кори, если ты приедешь в Готэм, обязательно загляни в местную забегаловку «Двойное А». Блинчики там просто божественны.

*

Шериф Дрейк не горит желанием ехать к Тоддам, но он прекрасно понимает, что это необходимо. И Уиллис, и Кэтрин совершенно ожидаемо убиты горем, и присутствие посторонних даже Тиму сейчас кажется неуместным.  
Помощник Кент довез их до нужного дома и остался ждать в машине. Вместе с ним в машине остаётся помощник Блумберг. Тим кивает ему, надевает шляпу с кокардой и неторопливо идёт к дому первым. Агент Грейсон шагает следом, старательно озираясь по сторонам, шумно вздыхая и иногда раскидывая руки, будто хочет весь мир обнять. Он похож на человека, который раньше никогда не видел столько зелени, или просто впитывал все, что видел и слышал, как губка, жадно и досуха.  
Шериф Дрейк останавливается на крыльце, вздыхает и нажимает на кнопку звонка. Какое-то время никто не открывает им, и как будто даже не реагирует на этот звонок. Тогда Тим стучит пару раз по двери кулаком и кричит:  
— Уиллис, Кэтрин, это шериф Дрейк, — и только тогда он слышит чьи-то шаги в ответ.  
Уиллис открывает дверь резко, будто надеется, что на самом деле на лестнице он увидит сына, и на самом деле тот просто так глупо и по-дурацки пошутил. Уиллис совершенно седой, морщинки в уголках его глаз теперь кажутся глубже и резче. А когда он видит Тима и Дика на своем пороге, его взгляд окончательно гаснет.  
— Здравствуй, Тим, — он горбится и отводит взгляд.  
— Я знаю, что мы не вовремя, Уиллис, — Тим снимает шляпу и неловко мнёт её в руках. — Но мы должны взять ваши показания. Это поможет нам восстановить картину происходившего прошлой ночью, — он нервно покусывает губы, не решаясь посмотреть на убитого горем отца Джейсона Тодда.  
— Хорошо, да, — Уиллис нервно теребит в пальцах пояс халата — а он встречает их в одной пижаме и штанах — и делает шаг в сторону. Тим и Дик теперь могут войти, и Тим, глядя на закрывающуюся дверь, представляет агента Грейсона:  
— Уиллис, я пригласил агента ФБР, чтобы он помог нам найти того, кто убил твоего сына. Это агент Ричард Грейсон. Он прибыл только сегодня утром.  
— Ох, — Уиллис поднимает взгляд и смотрит на агента Грейсон. Дик, вопреки ожиданиям Тим, больше не лучится счастьем и наслаждением жизни, а наоборот, вдруг становится полным воплощением сочувствия. — Значит, это дело в надёжных руках? Вы найдёте того, кто сделал это с моим мальчиком? — глаза Уиллиса слезятся, когда он трясет руку агента Грейсона, и Тим с сожалением представляет себе, в каком ужасном состоянии, в таком случае, Кэтрин.  
Он вздыхает, дожидается приглашения пройти дальше, и направляется в гостиную, где их уже ждёт мать, потерявшая сына.

*

Пока шериф Дрейк и агент Грейсон допрашивают родителей Джейсона Тодда, Коннер Кент и Эдди Блумберг осматривают комнату погибшего. Таким было их задание, когда шериф вдруг выскочил из дома, подозвал их и отправил их в дом и на второй этаж.  
Коннер неплохо разбирается в школьных тайниках — он и сам в детстве (которое, кстати, было не таким уж и далёким, как могло бы показаться) порой прятал всякую мелочёвку по тайникам. Правда, тайники Джейсона Тодда хранили его секреты и сейчас, хотя юноша давно ступил в более-менее взрослую жизнь. Пока Эдди перебирает вещи и книги, пытаясь найти что-то только ему известное, Коннер раскручивает набалдашники на ножках кроватей, и находит там тайники с белым порошком. Он осторожно раскладывает находки по пакетикам, и продолжает осмотр комнаты.  
Отодвинув тумбочку, он обнаруживает приклеенный скотчем к задней стенке ежедневник с дирижаблями и воздушными шарами. Он садится рядом с тумбочкой, пролистывает ежедневник несколько раз и тоже убирает его в пакет, дописав на полиэтилене маркером список того, что Джейсон вклеивал в этот ежедневник.  
В той же самой тумбочке, среди носков, Эдди находит подборку журналов для взрослых. Подборка такая разнообразная, что помощник Кент невольно присвистывает. Стопку, правда, они просто складывают в коробку, ещё не зная, можно ли это будет использовать как улику. Потом к ним присоединяются и агент Грейсон с шерифом Дрейком, и они тоже снова и снова перебирают улики, но ничего особенного никто больше не находит.

Помощник Кент так же присутствует при рассмотрении улик. Он смотрит, как агент Грейсон достает ежедневник из пакетика. Лицо у него непривычно беспристрастное. Шериф Дрейк рядом хмурится, глядя на пакетики с белым порошком. Уже совершенно очевидно, что Джейсон Тодд хранил в ножке кровати кокаин. Но употреблял ли, похоже, станет известно только завтра.  
Коннер листает журналы, просматривая их только мельком, и клеит пластиковые закладки на те страницы, на которых встречаются фотографии самого Тодда. Мальчик, придумавший систему развозки бесплатных обедов для инвалидов, король школьного бала и президент школы открывался им с неожиданной стороны. По крайней мере, раньше Коннер старательно не замечал ничего подобного. Только сейчас ему вдруг пришло в голову, что Джейсон всегда смотрел на людей немного сощурившись, почти с сочувствием, будто ему доступна какая-то ужасная тайна, которая недоступна никому другому.  
Непонятно было только что именно толкнуло его стать тем, кем он стал.  
Агент Грейсон извлёк из ежедневника ещё один пакетик кокаина, ключ от банковской ячейки и какой-то диск. Он передал их шерифу Дрейку, и тот ушёл, чтобы поручить помощнику Сэндсмарк возню с банком, а заодно отправить Грету за обедом и пончиками.  
Так что теперь помощник Кент и агент Грейсон находятся в кабинете одни. Как только Коннер заканчивает, он отставляет журналы в сторону и смотрит на агента.  
— Не думал, что Джейсон ведёт дневник.  
— У меня есть впечатление, что он вёл его чисто в терапевтических целях, — замечает агент Грейсон, перелистывая страницу. — Впрочем, даже для этого он выглядит уж больно фальшивым. Сплошные пасторальные картинки, рассказы о своих успехах в школе, о работе пишет, — он поднимает двумя пальцами пакетик с кокаином: — Ни слова о том, как и почему он решил это попробовать.  
— Может, он не пробовал, а торговал? — предполагает Коннер.  
— Я почти уверен, помощник Кент, что вы ошибаетесь, — агент Грейсон достаёт из коробки недавнюю фотографию Джейсона, на которой тот стоит в обнимку с подругой детства — Кассандрой Кейн — обнимая её за плечи и улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Видите, он улыбается. Но улыбка какая-то механическая. И подружка его, эта... м-м... Кассандра Кейн, — агент Грейсон поворачивает фотографию к Коннеру. — Она знает что-то. Он был несчастен, и употреблял наркотики. Не распространял их, правда. Уж больно благотворительный, как я посмотрю по его послужному списку...  
— Вы же знаете, что он был разве что не символом нашего города? — с сожалением цокает языком помощник Кент. Агент Грейсон молчит какое-то время, глядя перед собой, потом поворачивается к Коннеру и смотрит на него, искренне улыбаясь уголками губ:  
— Лучше бы символом вашего города был кто-то вроде вас, помощник Кент. Всегда приятно приезжать в город, где такие простые, но сообразительные парни работают, — он качает головой.  
— Я не местный, — Коннер фыркает. — Думаете, для журналов вроде «Мир похоти» он тоже снимался из-за того, что был несчастен?  
— Он стремился к самоуничтожению, — агент Грейсон пальцами провел по ребрам страниц ежедневника, пролистывая его. — По крайней мере, такое впечатление у меня складывается по тем мелочам, которые мне доступны.  
— Думаете, оно не верное? — Коннер моргает.  
— Думаю, его друзья скажут, что мы ошибаемся, и что Джейсон Тодд лучший из всех, кто живёт в Готэме, — агент Грейсон захлопывает ежедневник. — А вы с ними согласитесь? Вы ведь наверняка его тоже знали?  
— Его все знали, — отвечает помощник Кент. — Но я думаю вот что... — он глубоко вздыхает, выкладывает руки на стол и сцепляет их в замок. — Иногда те, кто видят ситуацию только со стороны, то есть... ну... смотрят свежим взглядом. Они лучше понимают происходящее. Или людей.  
Агент Грейсон снова смотрит на него очень долгим пытливым взглядом, улыбаясь чуть шире. Улыбка его расползается всё сильнее, теперь уже обнажая зубы, и он, наконец, выговаривает:  
— Вы неожиданно мудры, помощник Кент, — он щурится, словно раздумывая над чем-то. — Вы знаете этого странного парня... Джона Константина, кажется? Англичанина.  
— Джона? Да, конечно, — Коннер кивает. — Он скользкий тип, зато Тима вывел из леса, когда тот заблудился.  
— Правда? — агент Грейсон вскидывает брови. — Думаете, я могу ему верить?  
Коннер задумчиво закатывает глаза, обхватывает себя руками и вспоминает Джона Константина. Видок у этого парня и правда доверие вызывает крайне редко.  
— Думаю, можете, — наконец, кивает она. — Почему вы спрашиваете?  
Агент Грейсон надувает щёки, а потом выпускает воздух через зубы, облизывает губы и спрашивает:  
— Как думаете, что значит «Совы не то, чем они кажутся»?

*

— Твоя подруга не сказала ничего нового. Почти всё то же, что говорили родители Джейсона, и шериф Дрейк до них, — агент Грейсон смотрит на Донну пристально, очень серьёзно, но всё равно улыбается, наверное, пытаясь расположить её к себе. — Что он очень хороший, замечательно учился, и на него всегда можно было положиться. Думаю, ты тоже хорошенько отработала эту версию, хотя вы все... ну, разве что, кроме шерифа, он не был так уж близко знаком с Джейсоном, — агент прокашлялся. — Вы все знали, что Джейсон Тодд перестал быть надёжным с тех пор, как вступил в пубертатный период.  
— Что? — Донна хмурится. Конечно, в словах агента Грейсона есть доля правды. Она не может отрицать того, что Джейсон становился страннее, взрослея. Кассандра, правда, это замечала лучше, чем Донна. Они с Джейсоном вместе росли. С Донной Джейсон разве что встречался последние года два.  
— Он мог пообещать что-то, но не исполнить. Сбежать, никому не признавшись. Уверен, свою подружку, мисс Кейн, он втягивал в разные передряги, — агент Грейсон развернул перед собой дневник Джейсона. Донна ёрзает на месте.  
— С чего это вы взяли? — выдыхает она.  
— Не смотрите на дневник. Там нет ничего такого. Просто я делаю поспешные выводы, но ещё я силён в физиогномике, астрономии и прочем, что вы, юная леди, наверняка посчитаете чушью, — агент Грейсон подмигивает ей. — Я беру вас на слабо, мисс Трой, и вы охотно на это повелись.  
— Ничего я не повелась, — Донна даже подпрыгивает на месте от возмущения. Конечно, агент Грейсон попал в точку. Но как он может утверждать, что она эту правду выдала, даже не отреагировав толком?! Донна совершенно точно уверена в своей способности контролировать свои эмоции и выражения лица.  
— Повелись. Ваша подружка не повелась, но это... ну, знаете. Азиаты — они обычно очень сдержанные, — агент Грейсон неловко сцепил руки в замок. — Не поймите меня неправильно, юная леди, я не расист. Но я правда считаю, что если кто-то и способен сдерживать сильные эмоции, разрывающие изнутри, то это азиаты. Вы же, — он, кажется, даже краснеет немного, — как и ваши родители, и тётушка ваша... Вы из южной части Европы. Вы честные и открытые, — ему будто самому неловко говорить так стереотипно, но он не перестаёт, отчаянно делая вид, что так и задумано. — Будьте честной и открытой и со мной, Донна.  
— А как вы узнали, что Диана — моя тётя? — вместо исповеди переспрашивает Донна. Она склоняет голову набок, небрежная косичка сваливается с плеча.  
— Вы же похожи, как будто вас лепили одну наподобие другой, — агент Грейсон говорит так, будто это было само собой разумеющимся. Донне, правда, так не казалось. Тётя Диана была сильной и смелой, она свой бизнес держала. Смогла бы Донна так же? Вот это большой ещё вопрос.  
— Неправда. Вы просто пытаетесь втереться ко мне в доверие, — Донна скрещивает руки на груди и хмурится.  
— Не пытаюсь. Хотя если это заставит тебя мне честно рассказать, что с Джейсоном было не так, я буду только рад, — агент разводит руками.  
Донна молчит. Она кусает губы, почти до боли, и мнёт локоть пальцами, пытаясь решить, стоит ли рассказать агенту правду?  
— Ладно, — наконец выдыхает она. Поворачивает голову и смотрит агенту Грейсону в глаза, а потом качает головой, пытаясь улыбнуться: — Проблема в том, агент Грейсон, что мы не знаем, что с ним было не так. Да, он отдалялся от нас иногда. Кассандре это было сильнее заметнее, в какой-то момент они стали общаться мало, хотя и видно было, что Джейсон любит её как сестру. Со мной было иначе. Все сначала казалось немного ненастоящим, но я любила его — всегда — до зубовного скрежета, понимаете? — она поднимает руки и сжимает кулаки, и зажмуривается, будто надеется, что этот неизвестный магический ритуал что-то сможет изменить. Вернуть Джейсона. — Но мы встречались — много — только первые полгода. Потом это было уже реже, и реже, и реже. Я ничего не могла с этим поделать, я видела, что Джейсон работает, и старалась не пытаться влезть ему в голову, — она покачивает головой, говоря эти слова. — Он не был ненадёжным, агент Грейсон. Он даже не обещал никогда ничего. По крайней мере, не обещал ничего, чего не мог бы сдержать, а это было почти всё, что от него просили.  
Агент Грейсон молчит. Он водит пальцем по деревянной прожилке на столе, будто обрисовывает её, и следит за своей рукой взглядом. Потом он резко останавливается, смотрит пристально на Донну и спрашивает, прямо и без купюр:  
— Вы с Кассандрой знали, что он употреблял кокаин? — он щурится. Донне кажется, что под её стулом проваливается пол.  
— У нас были подозрения, что он балуется наркотиками или алкоголем, — с трудом выговаривает она. — Но мы не могли быть уверены. С нами он всегда выглядел жизнелюбивым. Спокойным. Уверенным в себе.  
— Хм, — агент Грейсона не отводит взгляд. — У вас был секс, Донна?  
Донна замирает, осекшись, и смотрит на агента Грейсона исподлобья.  
— Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос, — резко отвечает она. Агент Грейсон смеётся, качает головой и достаёт из коробки какой-то журнал. Ей он его не протягивает и сам не открывает. Просто поворачивает обложкой к Донне.  
— Вы знали, что он снимался обнажённым. Для разных журналов. Кажется, ему это было неважно, — он говорит это так, словно это ничего не значит. Донна стискивает зубы и проглатывает каждое его слово, хотя ей и хочется их не только забыть, но и вообще не слышать.  
— Зачем вы мне это говорите? — шипит она. — Что мне это даст? Вернёт его? Заставит перестать его оплакивать?  
— Нет, — агент Грейсон поднимает на неё взгляд, и Донна вдруг понимает, что она встала, нависла над столом и сжала кулаки.  
— Я говорю это, чтобы вы передали это Кассандре Кейн. И вы обе это запомнили. Чтобы потом эти новые черты характера Джейсона Тодда помогли вам вспомнить что-нибудь ещё. Что-то, что прольёт свет истины на произошедшее.  
Донна не может заставить себя сесть. Она знала, что с Джейсоном что-то происходит, но так же она знала, что сам по себе он никогда не был плохим. Он пытался меняться, когда понимал, что его заносит. Он пытался звать на помощь, хотя — почему-то — боялся говорить, что случилось.  
— Да пошли вы нахрен, — она выдыхает через зубы, шипит и пытается выйти, опрокинув по пути стул. За дверью она сталкивается с железной хваткой помощника Сэндсмарк, которая водворяет её обратно в комнату для допросов и закрывает за ней дверь.  
— Нам всё ещё есть что обсудить, — замечает агент Грейсон. — Вы всё ещё наша единственная подозреваемая, юная леди, — он встает, поднимает её стул и указывает на него рукой, приглашая её присесть.  
— Расскажите мне, где вы были в ту ночь, когда погиб Джейсон Тодд.

*

Диана смотрит на Кассандру с сомнением, и Кассандре даже немного обидно.  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, Кассандра, — наконец говорит хозяйка «Двойного А». — Просто... просто ты не похожа на человека, который любит общаться с людьми. А ведь Джейсон не только развозил для них еду, он ещё и старался показать им, что они не забыты, что он дружит с ними, все такое.  
— Я тоже могу с ними дружить, — Кассандра пожимает плечами.  
— Ты очень... сдержанная. Тебе так не кажется? Я просто пытаюсь тебя, м-м, немного подбодрить, — Диана вертит в руках тряпку. Вся забегаловка уже убрана, столы вытерты, полы помыты, но они с Кассандрой всё ещё не ушли.  
— Это же было изобретение Джейсона, — Кассандра неуверенно улыбается. Смущённо. Хотя от одного имени становится непривычно больно — её гнетёт ощущение, что это они не досмотрели. — Джейсон бы хотел, чтобы я заняла его место.  
— Ну, — Диана вдруг гладит её по щеке, очень нежно, и улыбается: — Хорошо. Ради Джейсона, давай сделаем так.  
Она перегибается через стол и обнимает Кассандру за плечи. Не считая Донны, Диана первая, кто проявляет к ней участие.

*

Скотта сегодня нет дома. Он работает в индустрии грузоперевозок, часто уезжает на долгие месяцы, и возвращается лишь предварительно позвонив.  
Стефани нравится, когда его нет. Она может быть спокойна, не бояться, что любое её слово может взбесить его, и продолжить планировать свой коварный план мести. Он заставил её выйти за него замуж силой, и теперь постоянно поколачивал. Сегодня, например, избил её перед тем, как уехал в очередную точку А, чтобы оттуда отправиться в точку Б. Стефани побаивается, что однажды он начнёт поднимать руку и на малышку, и поэтому с каждым днём она думала все судорожнее. Искала как можно больше способов сделать его смерть долгой и мучительной, чтобы отомстить за эти два ужасных года. Но сегодня Стефани может вздохнуть спокойно. И вылить в банку с домашним подсолнечным маслом пару ложек средства для прочистки труб.  
Кроме того, теперь она может порыться в его вещах. Обыскать их, найти что-нибудь, что могло бы подтолкнуть её к разгадке истинных причин постоянного присутствия Джейсона Тодда в их доме (Стефани, впрочем, всегда была Джейсону рада, ведь в его присутствии у Скотта не поднималась на него рука).  
Стефани ставит вариться кашу, усаживает дочку рядом с собой раскладывать кубики, и лезет в корзину с грязным бельём, надеясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку.  
Но копаясь в его одежде, перерывая грязные рубашки и носки, собирая их в мешок, чтобы потом закинуть в стирку, Стефани находит совсем не то, что ожидала.  
На самом дне его сумки, которую он только пару дней назад привез после очередного рейса, она обнаруживает тяжёлый пакет с белым порошком, напоминающим по рассыпчатости то ли гипс, то ли сахарную пудру.  
Стефани, правда, не обольщается. Сфотографировав пакет и переслав фотографию своим сообщницам, она запихивает пакет обратно в сумку, а сумку заталкивает в свой тайник под полом.  
Черт его знает, зачем Скотт Лобделл общался с Джейсоном Тоддом. Но с этим точно как-то были связаны наркотики.

*

Барбара стоит на пороге кабинета «доброго отчима» уже в одной пижаме и халате. Выглядит всё это очень приторно сладко и целомудренно, потому что Брюс Уэйн, кажется, всё ещё не понял, что его «любимой падчерице» больше не пять.  
— Папа, — она стучит костяшками пальцев по дверному косяку, чтобы обратить внимание Брюса на себя. Тот поднимает голову, смотрит на неё недоуменно, а потом расплывается в улыбке, которую тренировал каждое утро с тех пор, как пошёл в колледж.  
— Что случилось, лисица? — он подзывает её пальцем и указывает на стул перед своим столом.  
— Смерть Джейсона меня так... поразила, — Барбара плетётся к столу отца и садится перед ним на стул. Заправляет рыжую прядку за ухо, потому что её отчиму так она кажется особенно невинной и неиспорченной, а значит он не чувствует в себе нужды волноваться.  
— Конечно. Вы ведь учились вместе. Он нянчил Джима-младшего, — Брюс сочувственно поднимает брови. — К тому же он был одним из тех, кто напоминал нам, что у этого города есть надежда, — по его голосу Барбара понимает, что отчим и правда Джейсоном дорожил, но вот слова о надежде звучат слишком уж фальшиво.  
Она качает головой:  
— Я поняла, как мало у меня времени, папочка, — она хлопает глазами, смаргивая нарочные слёзы. — И что мне уже сейчас пора бы озаботиться тем, что я должна сделать что-нибудь со своей жизнью, — она натягивает рукава халата на ладони и жалобно смотрит на Брюса: — Я хочу работать у тебя в компании, папа.  
Брюс молчит, немного напряжённо, и смотрит на неё непривычно хмуро. Правда, сейчас он выглядит более искренним, чем Барбара может вспомнить, и в этом уже есть что-то особенное.  
— Ладно. Я подыщу тебе работу в офисе, — он снова нацепляет улыбку. Барбара закатывает глаза и капризно надувает губы.  
— Я хочу работать в магазине. В парфюмерии. Я хорошо в этом разбираюсь, уверена, смогу сразу же начать делать большие продажи, — она молитвенно складывает руки и смотрит на отца снизу вверх, будто мученик на Иисуса.  
Брюс ненадолго меняется в лице. Он выглядит озадаченным, и губы его так кривятся, словно вот-вот выплюнут «нет уж». Вместо этого прижимает ладонь к виску и вздыхает:  
— Слишком я тебя избаловал, да? — он качает головой. — Хорошо. Завтра отвезу тебя в магазин и поговорю с директором.  
— Папочка! — Барбара подпрыгивает и хлопает в ладоши, будто ей и правда лет пять. Ей, правда, непонятно, почему отчим согласился на это так просто. Но об этом она решает хорошенько подумать завтра, когда она подслушает разговор отца с директором магазина.

*

Вечером, когда темнеет, город кажется Дику ещё меньше и жутче. Фонари встречаются очень редко, машина у шерифа Дрейка далеко не новая и громко тарахтит, а ещё Грейсону то и дело мерещатся крики сов.  
— Как думаешь, Тим, что пытался сказать Константин? — заговаривает Дик. Тим в ответ лишь пожимает плечами. Он смотрит на дорогу неотрывно, сейчас он кажется особенно напряжённым.  
— Хм-м, — Тим мычит. Хмурится чуть сильнее, поджимает губы, раздумывая над ответом.  
— Думаю, что именно это он и имел в виду, — он мельком смотрит на агента Грейсона и снова отворачивается, снова смотрит на дорогу, снова хмурится. — Просто нужно мыслить за гранью орнитологии. А лучше вообще забыть об орнитологии, — он сворачивает на освещенную улицу, молчит немного и добавляет: — Мы забронировали номер у Уэйнов в гостинице. Она не очень большая, но дорогая. В основном он там селит своих инвесторов, но смерть Джейсона очень сильно поразила весь наш город. Так что он согласился поселить вас в один из номеров совершенно бесплатно.  
Улица становится светлее, и вот уже можно рассмотреть древесную постройку, намного более уместную где-нибудь на самом севере страны. Дик немного подаётся вперёд и щурится. Особняк огромный, а ещё он светится и шумит. Там будто играет музыка и жизнь кипит так, как ни в одном другом месте города.  
— А что за шум? — он снова откидывается на спинку сиденья и с любопытством смотрит на шерифа.  
— Думаю, мистер Уэйн продал ещё кусок земли каким-нибудь зарубежным инвесторам, и теперь устроил им настоящий американский праздник, — устало протягивает Тим. — Это ненадолго, у Уэйна дочка одногодка с Джейсоном и больной сын. Часам к одиннадцати они затихнут.  
Он останавливает машину и поворачивается к Дику.  
— Завтра я заеду за тобой в семь, Дик, — он стучит пальцами по рулю. — Заедем к Сейджам. Это они тело нашли. Поговорите с Виком. И ещё с Селиной, она давала Джейсону частные уроки музыки.  
— Для маленького города у вас поразительно много ключевых фигур. И все они связаны с Джейсоном Тоддом, — как-то беззаботно отзывается Дик. — Хотя с другой стороны, зато найти их труда не составит.  
— Вроде того, — шериф салютует из-под широкой полы своей шляпы с кокардой, ждёт пока Дик вылезет из машины и захлопнет за собой дверь, заводит машину и уезжает.  
Дик долго стоит на пороге, наблюдая за машиной шерифа. Та скрывается в темноте резко и неожиданно, и агент Грейсон вздрагивает, но тут же берёт себя в руки. Поправив плащ, он входит в гостиницу, неторопливо и педантично заполняет каждую карточку, и, получив ключ, идёт в номер.  
Номер пахнет деревом. Не сосной, правда, чем-то другим. Дик вдыхает полной грудью, вешает плащ в шкаф, стягивает пиджак и снова достает гарнитуру:  
— Кори, — обращается он к своей далёкой спутнице. Кори в ответ сонно ворчит что-то неразборчивое. Наверное, он её и правда разбудил.  
— Кори, подними, пожалуйста, завтра личное дело шерифа полиции. Мне кажется он странный. С ним что-то случилось? Он что-то серьёзное пережил? — он даже не здоровается. Бродит по комнате и говорит. — Кстати, меня заселили в самый дорогой отель из всех, что в этом городишке есть, — он смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале и очень широко и довольно улыбается. — Здесь пахнет деревом, напомни мне спросить у хозяина, что это за дерево.  
— Ты позвонил, чтобы рассказать мне про дерево? — Кори на другом конце разочарованно стонет. — Лучше бы сел и отправил мне свои отчёты, чтобы я могла их обработать.  
— Будет сделано, принцесса, — Дик качает головой, как болванчик, разминая шею. — Но слушай, эта гостиница...  
Он замолкает, потому что вместо голоса Кори в наушнике раздаются короткие гудки. Он разочарованно и обречённо вздыхает, сворачивает гарнитуру, ставит телефон на зарядку.  
Его дни всегда расписаны чётко. Каждое утро он делает одно и то же, и каждый вечер он делает одно и то же. Приняв душ, почистив зубы и сделав зарядку, он переодевается в свою хлопковую пижаму, натягивает на ноги носки и влезает под одеяло. Спать в такой комнате, в новом месте, всегда немного волнительно. И Дик волнуется, но, впрочем, засыпает он тоже быстро.

Он приходит в себя в странном месте. В глазах рябит от чёрно-белой клетки на полу, а когда он вскидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть вокруг, он видит только красные шторы на каждой стене. Шея ноет, как ноет и спина. Зрение, кажется, немного сдаёт. Он пару раз моргает, подслеповато щурится и видит две фигуры, сидящие в креслах рядом. Он вдруг понимает, что на самом деле ему не тридцать пять, а скорее шестьдесят. Он не слишком стар, но и совершенно точно уже не молод.  
Напрягая зрение, он смотрит на сидящих рядом людей. Один, правда, оказывается не совсем человеком, скорее человекоподобной обезьяной. Шимпанзе. В костюме-тройке, таком же красном, как и шторы на стенах. Он немного пританцовывает, дёргано, рвано, рублено, как если бы сам воздух вокруг него слишком сгущался, чтобы двигаться в нём было просто.  
Шимпанзе, пританцовывая, садится в свободное кресло, человек в соседнем с обезьяной кресле щёлкает пальцами, и тогда Дик обращает внимание уже на него.  
Перед ним сидит Джейсон Тодд, живой и невредимый, только двигается он тоже слишком резко.  
— Эй, приятель, — говорит шимпанзе. Звучит это, правда, так ломано, что Дик не уверен, что расслышал его правильно. — Посмотри какого мальчонку я тебе подогнал. Вкусно, как клубничная тянучка, — продолжает он. К концу третьего предложения Дик почти привыкает к его странной речи. — Правда, он похож на Джейсона Тодда?  
Дик снова смотрит на юношу, а тот смотрит на него и улыбается, очень мягко и снисходительно.  
— Но это и есть Джейсон Тодд, — наконец говорит Дик. Его речь ничем не осложнена. Он этому миру не принадлежит, и, видимо, в этом истинная причина.  
— Что скажешь? — шимпанзе достает откуда-то шапку охотника на оленей и напяливает её на лоб странным угловатым движением. — Ты и есть Джейсон Тодд?  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я знаю его, — впервые заговаривает Джейсон. Его голос звучит ещё болезненнее, резче, чем голос обезьяны. — Только мои руки изгибаются назад.  
— Он полон секретов, — обезьяна хитро щурится, глядя на Дика, а потом добавляет: — Там, откуда мы пришли, — он делает паузу, — птицы поют чудную песню. Воздух всё время полон музыки!  
Шимпанзе задирает голову и ждет чего-то, и на его зов как будто бы отзываются. Начинает играть музыка, обезьяна подскакивает и продолжает свой странный танец, который даже ритуальным сложно назвать.  
Пока шимпанзе не смотрит на них, Джейсон поднимается, двигается неторопливо к Дику и наклоняется к нему, целует его в губы, резко и холодно, отстраняется, улыбаясь, и шепчет на ухо:  
— Малиновка знает, где найти ответ, — его дыхание тоже холодное. Настолько, что Дик просыпается.

Проснувшись, Дик первым делом хватается за телефон. Он даже не смотрит на время, просто набирает номер шерифа и, как только тот сонно отвечает, выпаливает в телефон:  
— Шериф, я знаю, кто убил Джейсона Тодда, — он смотрит в темноту, и видит только темноту. Но зато у него есть ответ.  
— Что? — голос шерифа Дрейка звучит удивлённо. Слышно чьё-то недовольное мычание рядом с ним, но Дик на это почти не обращает внимания. — Я сейчас приеду, Дик.  
— Нет, что ты, — Дик мотает головой. — Не стоит. Это потерпит до семи утра. Пусть все соберутся в комнате для совещаний в семь утра, и я скажу, кто убил Джейсона Тодда.  
Повторять это было как-то неприлично приятно. Но Дик был слишком рад, чтобы пытаться справиться с собственным неуместным довольством.  
Ответ был у них в кармане. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

*

Барбара встает в шесть утра, потому что рабочий день начинается в восемь, в семь тридцать ей назначили собеседование и просто беседу Брюса с директором парфюмерки, а в семь ровно за Барбарой и её отчимом должен был приехать семейный водитель.  
С шести тридцати Барбара сидит в общей столовой, потягивая кофе и читая что-то из школьной программы. Ножки скрещены, подбородок опирается на сложенные чашечкой ладошки. Рыжие волосы украшены розовым ободком, одежда сдержанных тонов и сдержанных фасонов. Отец должен быть ей доволен, она снова прекрасно играет примерную дочку (что, впрочем, не заставит его любить её сильнее, чем он любил, скажем, Джейсона Тодда).  
В шесть сорок пять в столовую заходит высокий молодой мужчина в строгом чёрном костюме, украшенном толстым красным галстуком. Он обаятелен и харизматичен, хотя и делает пока всего ничего. Барбара перестает следить за страданиями Грегора в книжке, и следит за путешествием «незнакомца» от дверей до кофеварки, а от кофеварки за один из столиков. Недолго думая, она подхватывает свои вещички и подсаживается к нему.  
Он ей, конечно же, не незнакомец. Она видела его, как минимум, в забегаловке Дианы. А как максимум она уже успела прочитать всё, что было о нём в открытом доступе.  
— Здравствуйте, агент Грейсон, — она и хочет показать ему свою осведомлённость, и немного побаивается показаться слишком уж любопытной.  
— Хм? — агент Грейсон делает глоток кофе, ставит чашку обратно на блюдце и смотрит на неё.  
— Меня зовут Барбара, я падчерица хозяина всей этой, — она ухмыляется, — деревянной империи.  
Барбара протягивает ему руку, чтобы он мог проявить галантность и поцеловать её ладонь, но вместо этого он просто сжимает её ладонь в своей, улыбаясь ещё шире. Его непосредственность придает ему ещё больше обаяния, чем и так есть.  
— Очень приятно, Барбара, — говорит он. Отпускает её руку и берется за кофе. Теряет к ней интерес. В то время как в Барбаре он стал только сильнее.  
— Мы с Джейсоном учились в одном классе. Не то чтобы мы сильно дружили. Хотя наши отцы были партнёрами, и мы много времени проводили вместе. Мы просто не сблизились. Так... так вышло, — замечает она. — А ещё он сидел с моим младшим братом. Джимми, — она водит пальчиком по краю чашки, опускает взгляд. — Вы думаете, вы сможете его найти? Убийцу, я имею в виду...  
— Может быть, — агент Грейсон продолжает пить кофе, как ни в чём не бывало. — Мы постараемся, во всяком случае.  
— Уверена, у вас получится, — Барбара собирается предложить ему помощь. Намекнуть ему на кое-какие места, в которых работал Джейсон. Кое-какие места, в которых его видели. Намекнуть ему на то, что допросы его друзей и девушки, родственников и других близких никак не помогут.  
Но она не успевает. В дверях столовой появляется Брюс. Он улыбается, подозрительно смотрит на агента Грейсона, и машет Барбаре рукой.  
Теперь ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как продолжить их самостоятельное расследование. Но уж когда она узнает что-то важное, агент Грейсон не сможет так просто от неё избавиться. Это точно.

*

Тим почти не спал из-за того, что сказал ему по телефону агент Грейсон. Вернее, спал, но очень плохо. Сейчас ему кажется, что ему в глаза насыпали песка, и сесть за руль он просто не может себя заставить. Он заставляет помощника Кента вылезти из теплой кровати заранее, и стать его водителем на всё это кошмарное утро.  
Тим рядится в первый попавшийся свитер, натягивает тёплую кожанку, дурацкую шляпу с кокардой и тащится на работу. Первым делом им, правда, нужно забрать агента Грейсона, и тот сияет бодростью и уверенностью в себе, хотя спал он, кажется, ненамного больше Тима.  
Всю дорогу он расспрашивает помощника Кента о местной флоре и фауне, пока шериф Дрейк дремлет, надвинув шляпу на глаза. Он заставляет себя взбодриться только оказавшись в участке, когда отчаянно краснеющая Грета (с неизменным спутником в виде дочки Стефани Лобделл) протягивает ему чашку со сколотой ручкой, полную чёрного кофе, и вчерашний вишнёвый пончик. Тим съедает пончик и выпивает кофе ещё до того, как все помощники собираются в зале для совещаний.  
— Спасибо, что бросили все дела и собрались здесь, — агент Грейсон закрывает дверь за помощником Блумбергом, садится на стол и оглядывает всех присутствующих. Смотрит он на всех очень радостно и пытливо, настолько, что становится даже немного жутко. — Сегодня ночью Джейсон Тодд мне приснился. И он сказал, где я должен искать его убийцу, — он торжествующе поднял руки: — Он сказал «Малиновка знает, где найти ответ». Осталось найти малиновку.  
Тим тихо закашливается. В общем-то, у них в городи все привыкли ко всякой чертовщине — сам Тим живое доказательство тому, что у них вечно творится что-то потустороннее. Но этой ночью агент Грейсон пообещал шерифу ответ на вопрос «Кто убил Джейсона Тодда?», а вместо этого одарил их ещё большей загадкой.  
Кто такой малиновка? Ведь наверняка речь не о птице? Где его искать?  
— Вопросов стало как-то больше, — замечает помощник Сэндсмарк. — Он точно больше ничего не говорил?  
— Ну, — Дик запрокидывает голову. — Шимпанзе только показывал его. Но была ещё странная фраза, что-то типа... «Вкусно, как клубничная тянучка». Думаете, это тоже важно?  
— Возможно, — Тим прячет руки. От слова «шимпанзе» его вдруг бросает в дрожь: он прекрасно понимает, что агенту Грейсону приснилось. Значит, эта подсказка и правда верная, но только вот что она тогда значит?  
— Замечательно, — саркастично замечает помощник Кент. — И что же нам теперь делать?  
— Сейчас приедет группа Дэмиана, — вдруг замечает агент Грейсон. — Мы бы так их не смогли встретить, им бы пришлось нас подождать, а так мы можем ввести их в курс дела, а потом отправиться к Сейджам.  
— Великолепно, — Тим даже умудряется изобразить улыбку. — Но я с ним оставлю помощника Кента.  
— Само собой, — Дик даже показывает большой палец, всем своим видом выражая одобрение.  
Почему-то Тиму кажется, что это не очень хороший знак.

Агент Уэйн (вот так совпадение) — коренастый, крепкий и смуглый. Глаза у него, правда, пронзительно-голубые, и от этого становится особенно неуютно, когда он на тебя смотрит. Тиму он не очень нравится из-за своей надменности. Они с агентом Грейсоном похожи на две противоположности: один до приторности добрый, а другой до зубовного скрежета резкий. Тим и сам не относится к тем, кому можно приписать человеколюбие, но даже для него мрачный взгляд Дэмиана оказывается чем-то запредельным.  
Дэмиан очень торопливый, он даже и слова им не дает сказать, сразу требуя отвести его в морг, а едва оказавшись там, он начинает шипеть и выражаться похлеще заезжих дальнобойщиков. Он ворчит, костерит шерифа, помощников и вообще весь город, будто это их вина, что лаборатории полицейских участков в маленьких городках разительно отличаются от лабораторий в ФБР.  
— Лучше было бы увезти тело в Квантико, олухи, — заявляет агент Уэйн, презрительно морщась. — У вас по участку бегают _дети_ , как здесь вообще можете здесь работать? Нет, определённо. Я подготовлю её к транспортировке...  
— Мы не можем вам этого позволить, агент Уэйн, её родители не позволят, — спокойно замечает шериф Дрейк, хотя ему и хочется огрызнуться. — К тому же его хоронят уже завтра.  
— Вы дело хотите закрыть, или закопать то, что может помочь вам раскрыть преступление? — огрызается агент Уэйн. Он, конечно, прав, но тон, которым он говорит, выводит Тима из себя. Он бросает помощнику Кенту:  
— Ты за старшего. Только не убейте его тут, — и подталкивает к двери агента Грейсона. — Пойдём, пойдём, Дик, — замечает он. — Сейджи уже, наверное, заждались...  
Он, впрочем, почти уверен, что Сейджам плевать, когда они приедут. Хелена наверняка уедет разбираться с делами, а Селина в очередной раз корпит над бумагами по усыновлению той девочки, которую она встретила на улице в Нью-Джерси. А Вик готов их ждать столько, сколько потребуется.  
Но сейчас Тим готов использовать любую возможность оказаться подальше от заносчивого выпускника Квантико.

*

В первом доме Кассандру ждёт очень пожилой мужчина. Его дочь и племянник показывают Кассандре фокусы, постоянно произнося какие-то странные слова, но с самой девушкой почти не общаясь. Когда она пытается заговорить с ними о Джейсоне, они лишь удивлённо переглядываются, скрещивают палочки и растворяются.  
Во втором доме её встречает сгорбленный старик с мешком на голове. Он до мурашек похож на пугало, двигается так, словно у него руки и ноги из самой настоящей соломы, и все предлагает ей чего-то выпить. Кассандре удается поддержать вежливую беседу минут пять, но про Джейсона она заговорить даже не успевает. Старик достает из кармана какой-то шприц и пытается вколоть ей что-то густое и жёлтое, и Кассандре приходится спасаться бегством.  
В третьем доме её впускает старушка в латанной-перелатанной одежде грязно-зелёного и грязно-коричневого цвета. Она совершенно неразговорчива, и, едва забрав у Кассандры порцию, сразу же захлопывает у неё перед носом дверь.  
И только в четвёртый раз ей везёт. Дверь приоткрывается, и оттуда выглядывает молодой мужчина. Увидев Кассандру, он тут же пытается снова закрыть дверь, но она привстаёт на цыпочки и успевает выкрикнуть:  
— Я привезла вам завтрак! Я вместо Джейсона приехала, — она немного нервничает, потому что дверь закрывается, но потом вновь открывается. Хозяин дома — молодой рыжеволосый мужчина — снимает цепочку и пропускает Кассандру внутрь, даже ещё не здороваясь.  
— Это правда? — спрашивает он. — Джейсон умер?  
Кассандра не отвечает по началу. Она просто рассматривает его: первого незнакомца, который проявил такое участие к смерти Джейсона.  
— Пожалуйста. Он был моим другом, мне нужно знать, — переспрашивает мужчина. Кассандра протягивает ему его порцию, опускает взгляд и вздыхает:  
— Да. Это правда. Кто-то убил его, — Кассандра качает головой и обхватывает себя руками. Но по её щеке не скатывается ни единой слезинки.  
— Он знал, что это случится, — мужчина идёт вглубь дома и уже у самого входа в одну из комнат останавливается: — Что вы стоите? Проходите.  
Он приглашает её в комнату, полностью заставленную книгами. Даже кресла и те заняты. Оставив еду на столе, он сгребает с одного из кресел энциклопедии и потрёпанные каталоги Ридерз Дайджест, складывает их на полу и предлагает Кассандре присесть.  
— Вы же Кассандра, я прав? Его лучшая подруга, — он садится напротив девушки и вскрывает свой завтрак. Кассандра кивает. — Меня зовут Рой.  
— Очень приятно, Рой, — ей неловко, она ёрзает на месте, но даже не оглядывается особо, просто глядя перед собой. — Вы... вы с ним общались?  
— Да. Он был одним из тех, кому я не боялся довериться, — Рой грустно улыбается и приступает к завтраку, торопливо и жадно.  
Кассандре неловко, но, почему-то, ей кажется, что Рой не хочет, чтобы она уходила. Он то и дело смотрит то на неё, то на один из книжных шкафов, и будто размышляет о чём-то. Пытался на что-то решиться.  
— Нет, не могу, — он откладывает в сторону пластиковую вилку и отодвигает завтрак. — Я уже нарушил обещание, данное Джейсону однажды, и готов нарушить его ещё раз. То, что я узнал, мучает меня. Я должен рассказать вам, должен. Чтобы вы не страдали от непонимания. А ещё чтобы вы могли понять, как можно было спасти его, — он нервно перебирает собственные волосы, потом поднимается и идёт к книжному шкафу.  
— Он оставил мне это, просил не читать. И никому не отдавать, — Рой начинает рыться в одном из нижних ящиков и достаёт что-то вроде бухгалтерской книги, исписанной, хрустящей и перетянутой резинкой. — Но я прочитал, Кассандра, — он делает шаг к ней и протягивает ей эту бухгалтерскую книгу. На лице ни намёка на улыбку, только страдание и отчаяние. — Я отдаю это вам.  
— Что... что это? — Кассандра не решается поднять руку и забрать у него книгу.  
— Это его дневник. Настоящий дневник, — Рой мнётся. — Я... волновался за него. Перед смертью Джейсон принёс этот дневник мне и попросил спрятать. Он был очень напуган чем-то. Почти плакал. Просил не открывать его, но потом он погиб. И я не выдержал. Мне казалось, там есть ответ.  
— Ответ? — Кассандра щурится. Рой вталкивает ей в руки книгу и садится на корточки рядом с её креслом:  
— Ответ на вопрос «кто убил его», Кассандра, — шепчет он. — Когда прочитаешь, когда всё поймёшь, передай его шерифу. Он знает, о чём именно там написано.  
— Но почему, — Кассандра сглатывает. — Почему вы сами не отнесёте это шерифу Дрейку? — она удивлённо моргает.  
— У меня ужасная агорафобия, — Рой отшатывается от неё, падает на пол и виновато отворачивается. — Я из дома не могу выйти даже во двор. Как я доберусь до полицейского участка?  
— Ох, — говорит Кассандра. Она даже и подумать не успела о том, почему такому молодому и здоровому мужчине вообще нужна доставка еды.  
Рой кажется ей странным. Но сейчас она верит ему, потому что видит в нём то же, что чувствует сама. Невыносимую боль потери.

*

Семья Сейджей на поверку оказывается очень... смешанной семьёй. Вик Сейдж, когда-то тоже работавший в полиции Готэма, теперь развлекался написанием детективных романов, которые купить, впрочем, можно только в этом крохотном городке. Его жена Хелена в девичестве носила фамилию Бертинелли. Фамилию эту Дик знает хорошо — почти всё их семейство так или иначе оказывалось связано с мафией. Хелена оказывается чиста, но даже в это Дик верит не сразу. Гораздо интереснее обстояло дело с её свояченицей. Селина Кайл — теперь Селина Бертинелли, — когда-то была светской львицей и завидной невестой. Сложно было понять, что именно толкнуло её на свадьбу с Пино Бертинелли, но они закатили огромную свадьбу с лебедями и платьем от Веры Вонг. Пино, правда, умер через год. Его отравил кто-то из его противников в борьбе за сферы влияния... или сама Селина.  
Хотя, конечно, когда они все же добираются до дома семьи Сейджей в районе пляжа, Селина уже не кажется Дику такой коварной.  
Она с ними не здоровается, потому что бродит по дому, прижав к уху трубку, и что-то внимательно слушает. Вик Сейдж извиняется вместо неё:  
— Ей не дают усыновить девочку из Нью-Джерси, потому что так она будет матерью-одиночкой. А она пытается убедить органы опеки, что с ней ещё будем мы, — он ведёт их на кухню и ставит кофе.  
— Мне уже кажется, что девочка вырастет раньше, чем Селине дадут разрешение на удочерение, — замечает сидящая за столом женщина. Она немного смуглая, вьющиеся волосы свободно падают на плечи, а на красном свитере вышиты крестиком белые олени. Как будто бы на улице Рождество.  
— Здравствуйте, агент Грейсон, — женщина поднимает дымящуюся кружку, будто говорит тост. — И шериф Дрейк.  
— Это Хелена, моя жена, — на всякий случай поясняет Вик, хотя это и так понятно. Он разливает кофе из кофейника по кружкам и приглашает всех за стол.  
— Думаю, господин агент, вы хотите узнать обстоятельства, при которых я нашёл... Джейсона? — Вик невольно запинается, виновато ёжится, но упрямо смотрит прямо на агента Грейсона. Взгляд у него такой пристальный и пустой одновременно, что Дику становится не по себе. Впрочем, здесь почти каждый житель города вызывал такие ощущения.  
— Да, — наконец говорит Дик. — Расскажите, как вы нашли его. Может, к тому времени миссис Бертинелли освободится, и мы сможем обсудить с ней самого Джейсона.  
— Вы и с нами могли бы, — вдруг замечает Хелена. — Разве что мы не скажем вам ничего нового. Хороший мальчик, отличник. Любит Шопена, — она пожимает плечами. — Не думаю, правда, что Селина скажет вам что-то новое. Но вы попробуйте, — она замолкает и ждёт чего-то, а когда тишина, кажется, вот-вот начнёт звенеть, она протягивает руку к Вику, дёргает его за рукав и говорит:  
— Рассказывай же, Вик.

Селина освобождается только через час. Она заходит на кухню и обрушивается, словно груда камней, на ближайший стул. Запускает руки в волосы, трясёт головой, потом закрывает лицо ладонями и словно стирает с лица тоску, а потом убирает их. Внимательно смотрит на агента Грейсона и шерифа Дрейка и, наконец, заговаривает:  
— Прошу прощения, если не поздоровалась с вами ранее. Я... была занята.  
— Ничего страшного, — Дик поднимается. По Селине видно, что она была светской львицей. На фоне Хелены, похоже, всеми силами стремящейся выглядеть как можно проще, она смотрится совсем уж диковинной. Изысканные манеры, утончённость и кошачья грациозность.  
— Агент Ричард Грейсон, — представляется Дик на всякий случай. Селина кивает и не представляется.  
— Вы из-за Джейсона приехали? — она качает головой, потом царапающим движением хватает со стола пачку сигарет и закуривает. Её пальцы мелко вздрагивают.  
— Да. Вы не расскажете мне о нём?  
— Попробую, — Селина покусывает губы. — Я не так давно сюда переехала. А с Джейсоном познакомилась и того позже. Всего года два назад, наверное. Он искал учителя фортепиано, а я как раз пыталась как-то побороть депрессию после смерти мужа, — она подтягивает к себе пепельницу. — Занятия были дважды в неделю по два часа. Он хорошо занимался, старательно. Только иногда мне казалось, что он так старается не потому что ему хочется заниматься именно музыкой, а просто потому что он хочет чему-то соответствовать. Но я об этом никогда особенно не задумывалась. Он казался мне уже достаточно зрелым, чтобы я не лезла к нему со своими жизненными советами.  
— А не было в его поведении в последнее время ничего настораживающего? — Дик придвигается чуть ближе. Селина задумчиво склоняет голову набок, затягивается и выпускает дым в потолок. У Хелены звонит телефон, она извиняется и уходит, а Вик, предварительно заглянув в чашки шерифа и агента, снова возвращается к кофеварке.  
— Было ощущение, что он чего-то боится. На последнем занятии. Я ещё спросила, что случилось, — Селина стряхивает пепел с сигареты. Она похожа на женщину из фильмов жанра нуар, даже говорит так же томно и тихо.  
— И что он ответил? — Дик щурится.  
— Он сказал, что собирается поступать в Йель, но очень боится, что у него не получится, — Селина качает головой. — Соврал, конечно.  
— Ясно, — Дик смотрит на шерифа Дрейка, тщательно законспектировавшего весь разговор, и сказал: — Думаю, мы можем возвращаться в участок. Скорее всего, Дэмиан вот-вот позвонит, чтобы сообщить о готовности предварительного отчёта.  
— Ладно, — шериф кивает и встает с места. Селина тут же расплывается в улыбке и — совершенно неожиданно — замечает:  
— Тим, это так мило, что ты носишь свитер с малиновками, который я тебе подарила. Он хотя бы тёплый?  
Агент Грейсон уже не слышит ответ Тима. Он опускает взгляд и смотрит на серый свитер с мелким повторяющимся рисунком.  
На свитере шерифа Тимоти Дрейка были маленькие чернокрылые птички с красной грудкой.  
Малиновки.  
Тим и был той малиновкой, которую Дик собирался искать.

*

Барбара сидит в кабинке, где уборщицы держат свои вёдра и швабры. Она расположилась на опущенной крышке унитаза, подтянув к себе ноги и прижавшись ухом к тонкой двери. Она почти не шевелится всё это время, внимательно слушая переговаривающихся "коллег", не столько из желания узнать их мнение о себе, сколько надеясь, что разговор зайдёт о Джейсоне.  
Джейсон был единственной причиной, почему она устроилась сюда, и он же стал единственной причиной, по которой она сейчас пряталась среди мусорных пакетов, метёлок и совков.  
Магазин отца ей не нравился никогда, а сейчас он не нравится ей ещё больше. С людьми, с этими юношами и девушками, торговавшими парфюмерией и косметикой, было что-то не так. Но что именно, Барбара пока понять не может.  
Сейчас сразу две продавщицы заперлись в уборной, думая что она пуста, то ли чтобы попудрить носики, то ли чтобы посплетничать.  
По характерному шмыганию, впрочем, Барбара догадывается, что они действительно пудрят носики, правда, не совсем в том смысле, в котором она ожидала.  
— Ты сегодня едешь в Хаш? — наконец заговаривает одна из них. Вторая не отвечает какое-то время, слышатся шорохи сворачиваемого пакетика.  
— Не знаю. Вообще-то у меня смены сегодня нет. А выйти вместо Джейсона Томми меня не просил, — отвечает она. — А ты?  
— Хотела бы пропустить сегодня, но с тех пор как Джейсона убили, Томми сам не свой. Просто бешеный. Даже названивает домой, если ему кажется, что ты недостаточно ответственно относишься к своей работе, — раздражённо бормочет первая.  
— Боже, — вторая тянет слова. — Вот только этого ещё не хватало. Это же бордель, — она почти стонет от разочарования. — И дался ему этот Джейсон.  
Барбара щурится и зажимает рот ладонью. Ей хочется начать задавать вопросы, переспрашивать, уточнять. Услышанное, на её взгляд, намного неприятнее и страннее, чем то, что она подслушивала в школьном туалете в годы ведения блога про сплетни. А ведь она даже не весь разговор услышала.  
— Сегодня, кстати, должен наведаться Скотт. Думаю, я прикуплю у него кое-чего, — снова заговаривает первая. — Захвачу и тебе пару пакетиков, хочешь?  
Вторая, видимо, кивает, потому что Барбара не слышит её ответа. Они смеются, смачно целуют друг друга в щёку и выходят, скрипнув дверью.  
Барбара сидит затаив дыхание ещё какое-то время. Потом спускает ноги, достаёт из ведра с высохшими грязными тряпками сумку и извлекает оттуда планшет.  
Она прячется в туалете ещё почти полчаса, пока не находит клуб Хаш и его владельца Томаса Эллиота. Запомнив адрес, она кратко сообщает одноклассницам, что нашла кое-какую зацепку, прячет телефон и планшет в сумку и выходит обратно на работу.  
Её отсутствия как будто никто и не замечает. Никто не замечает и того, что с работы она уходит на полчаса раньше. В густеющих готэмских сумерках она ловит машину, кутается в плащ и просит отвезти её на окраину города, на самую границу. И даже называет точный адрес.  
В такси громко надрывается AС/DC, но Барбаре от этого, почему-то становится только спокойнее. Даже не смотря на то, что она совершенно не знает, что ждет её в клубе Хаш.

*

Диана отпускает Стефани с работы, так что Стефани ловит попутку и доезжает до жопы мира. Городок у них и так не из тех, которые могут похвастаться кипением жизни, а дом её мужа располагается даже дальше, чем те места, куда жизнь ещё может попытаться доползти. За дочерью она не заезжает, зная, что Грета повела её в кафе-мороженое, полагая, что Стефани снова проработает допоздна. Лучше воспользоваться такой возможностью и хорошенько перетрясти остальные вещи мужа.  
Стефани просит высадить её на дороге. Ей нравится прогуливаться через аллею прямо к их домику на опушке. Если бы не муж, место казалось бы ей чудесным и безопасным. Думая, правда, о муже так часто, Стефани только сильнее злится на себя за то, что не смогла ему противостоять раньше.  
Она идет, сунув руки в карманы и пиная листья, а уже почти добравшись до поворота к дому перестаёт пялиться только в грязь. Поднимает голову и смотрит перед собой, и, едва повернув, сразу же замечает огромный красный грузовик.  
— Вот чёрт, — Стефани даже не успев подумать хорошенько, кидается в кусты. Приседает, прячась среди густой зелени, и пристально смотрит на хижину и грузовик.  
Она слишком хорошо помнит, как прятала его сумку, и слишком хорошо понимает, какая участь её ждет, если она сейчас вернётся домой, будто ничего не случилось.  
Он догадается, что она рылась в его вещах. Не найдет её тайник, но догадается. Лучше ей переждать, лучше ей посидеть здесь и дождаться момента, когда он решит уйти. Может, он приведет её к тому месту, в котором он взял наркотики.  
Стефани осторожно, очень медленно идёт по лесу, прячась среди листвы, и добирается до гаража. Если её муж и решит куда-то отправиться, то наверняка на пикапе. Значит, ей придётся туда забраться.  
Удостоверившись, что Скотт всё ещё перерывает дом, Стефани проникает в гараж, умудрившись даже не скрипнуть ржавыми петлями дверей, забирается в кузов пикапа и прячется там, среди коробок с инструментами, мусора, грязных одеял, пакетов и запасных покрышек. Она накрывается удушающе вонючими пледами, вжимается в пыльный пол и ждёт. Ждёт мучительные полчаса, прежде чем её муж, тиран и монстр, заходит в гараж, включая свет, садится в машину, громко хлопнув дверью, и заводит её.  
Поездка у Стефани получается не из приятных, на середине пути у нее в кармане начинает вибрировать телефон, переключенный на тихий режим, и ей приходится выключить его.  
На самом деле, она давным-давно привыкла к трудностям. И сейчас она кажется самой себе достаточно отчаянной, чтобы вытерпеть всё что угодно, если это поможет ей найти все ответы и стать, наконец-то, абсолютно свободной.

*

Кассандра проводит у Роя почти весь день. Он пересказывает ей содержание дневника Джейсона, почему-то считая, что ей нужно торопиться. Его волнение и поспешность в какой-то момент передаются и ей, так что дневник Кассандра открывает сразу же ближе к концу. Она пробегается глазами по записям, с ужасом погружаясь в пучину мучившего Джейсона кошмара. Теперь она понимает, что то желание самоуничтожиться, которое, по словам Донны, приписал Джейсону агент Грейсон, действительно имело место. Джейсон от чего-то бежал, и он хотел стать хуже в надежде, что тогда это «что-то» его оставит.  
Он писал о человеке, которого называл Летучей мышью, а ещё о том, как опасен на самом деле лес. Он писал, как пытался забыться, спрятаться от этой Летучей мыши в забвении наркотиков и разврата, как устроился в Хаш, как прятался иногда в лесу, как покупал наркотики у мужа Стефани и спал с отцом Барбары. Он писал это так отчаянно и так печально, что Кассандре всё равно, не смотря ни на что, жаль его. Ей хочется кричать от ужаса осознания собственной слепоты.  
Но она не кричит. Не плачет. Она звонит Донне и просит её приехать, а когда приезжает Донна, она показывает ей дневник.  
Донна, в отличие от неё, приходит в ярость. Она злится, правда, не на Джейсона, а на то чудовище, что сводило его с ума.  
— Знаешь, где у нас в лесу ведьмин круг? — говорит Донна, поднимаясь. У нее краснеют щёки, она натягивает куртку так яростно, что Кассандре кажется, что чёрная кожа вот-вот порвётся.  
— У нас в лесу есть ведьмины круги? — Кассандра хмурится. — Я не знала.  
— Есть один. Мне Диана показывала, она же викканка, шарит во всём этом, — Донна хватает Кассандру за руку. — Не знаю, зачем нам туда, но я хочу туда наведаться. Если лес так пугал Джейсона, то ведьмин круг должен быть пиковой точкой этого ужаса. Посмотрим, вдруг мы там кого-нибудь встретим?  
— А что, если это просто круг из камней и ничего больше? — Кассандра выкручивает руку из цепкой хватки Донны, срывает с вешалки плащ и закутывается. Она догадывается, что до леса они будут добираться на мотоцикле, а на улице и без того не так уж и тепло.  
— Ты что, не слышала, что сказал мужик в тренче? — Донна с нетерпением дожидается, пока Кассандра закроет за собой дом. — Совы не то, чем они кажутся, — она мотает головой. — Давай же, быстрее!  
Кассандра совсем не так уверена, как Донна. Но не попробовав, они никогда не узнают, верна ли эта внезапная догадка Донны.

*

Агент Грейсон не говорит с шерифом Дрейком до самого участка. Его помощница шепчет что-то ему всю дорогу, и Дик согласно мычит пару раз.  
Когда Тим останавливает машину, Дик не выходит какое-то время, глядя перед собой и о чем-то размышляя, а потом поворачивается и смотрит на Тима так пристально, что это почти ощутимо физически:  
— Три года назад ты заблудился в лесу. Сколько тебя не было? — спрашивает она.  
— Дней двадцать восемь. Почти месяц, — Тим глушит мотор, достаёт ключи и перебирает их в руках, царапает пальцы о металлические зубчики.  
— Они почти перестали надеяться на то, что ты жив, да? — агент Грейсон хмурится. Понемногу темнеет, но его глаза кажутся сейчас особенно яркими.  
— Меня нашел Джон Константин, — замечает Тим. — Они бы не смогли меня найти, если бы не он. Я ему жизнью обязан.  
— Но почему? Где ты был? Что такого в месте, которое мог найти только какой-то странный тип в грязном тренче? — Дик недоумённо разводит руками.  
Тим медлит. Вспоминать Красную комнату страшно. Он помнит тень, преследовавшую его комната за комнатой, коридор за коридором. Помнит шимпанзе Бобо, пляшущего, в шапке оленя на охотников, будто он сошёл с какой-то извращенной иллюстрации к «Шерлоку Холмсу».  
— Я был в Красной комнате, — Тим моргнул. — Я выслеживал местного наркодилера. Сбился с пути и вышел на опушку с ведьминым кругом. В лунном свете он казался очень притягательным. Я знал суеверия, знал, что нельзя туда идти, да и не собирался, вроде, но все равно ступил в самый центр. И оказался в Красной комнате.  
— Красная комната? — Дик хмурится, и по его лицу Тим понимает, что его прошлая догадка была верна. Джейсон Тодд в Красной комнате, и он смог затащить в неё агента Грейсона, пусть и на столь короткий срок.  
— Джейсон Тодд в Красной комнате. Прямо сейчас. Он может дать нам ответ, — выдыхает Дик. — Ты должен меня отвести туда. К ведьминому кругу!  
— Нет, — Тим стискивает ключи так сильно, что пальцы начинают болеть. — Ты не представляешь, что это такое. Чёрный вигвам. Красная комната, — он почти шипит. — Ты был там только во сне. Совсем чуть-чуть. И часа не прошло, всего ничего. А я был там целую вечность. Двадцать восемь дней, которые казались мне бесконечными. Это мука. Ты не хочешь туда идти, Дик.  
— Хочу. Это мой долг, — Дик накрыл его руки своей и слабо пожал. — Сейчас мы заберём отчёт Дэмиана, и ты отведёшь меня в лес. В Чёрный вигвам, Крёасную комнату. Называй как хочешь.  
Тим вздыхает. Ему не хочется соглашаться. Но, кажется, придётся.

Агент Уэйн отчитывается, прижимая к глазу ледяной компресс. После вскрытия, закончив отчёт, он грубо обратился к Грете, требуя кофе, снова начал отчитывать их из-за сидящего в участке ребёнка и вступил в перепалку о профессионализме с помощником Кентом. Коннера, вообще-то, было сложно разозлить — как только он вышел из пубертатного возраста и признался отцу в своей бисексуальности, он превратился в подобие слона в Индии. Даже когда в городе внезапно происходило что-то, что поднимало жителей на уши, Коннер сохранял удивительное спокойствие.  
Но агент Уэйн нашел какое-то слабое место в его толстенной броне, ударил по нему и получил хук слева. Не то чтобы Тим жалел о том, что это случилось.  
Отчёт у агента Уэйна длинный, но подробный. Едва дослушав его, шериф Дрейк уже записывает на бумажке список подозреваемых и возможные места смерти. Он чешет кончиком карандаша лоб, надеясь, что новые сведения заставят агента Грейсона передумать.  
Но тот, однако, остается непреклонен. Он прощается с агентом Уэйном, не очень уместно треплет его по волосам и кивает Тиму на дверь.  
— Точно помните, куда ехать? — уточняет он. Тим кивает, потом успокаивающе кивает помощнику Кенту и тот едет с ними.  
Шериф Дрейк прекрасно знает, куда ехать. Он никогда не сможет забыть это место.

*

Клуб Хаш огромный. Барбара умудряется влезть в кабинет этого загадочного Томаса Эллиота, и обыскивает каждый ящик стола и каждый шкаф. Она находит кокаин и героин, фотографии голых мальчиков и девочек (по большей части её ровесников или младше на пару лет), бухгалтерские книги. Она фотографирует это всё, тщательно записывает и пересылает на почту своим сообщницам, и собирается вылезти обратно на улицу, снова через окно, как и влезла сюда, но в этот момент открывается дверь и в комнату входят двое мужчин. Барбаре кажется, что она успевает спрятаться за шторой, но её все равно ловят.  
— Иди-ка сюда, шпионка, — её грубо вытаскивают на середину кабинета. Она вскидывает голову и смотрит сурово на мужчин перед собой и внутри неё — тут же — всё обмирает.  
Один из мужчин, рыжий, щурящийся как лис, точно Томас Эллиот.  
А второй — её отчим. Брюс Уэйн.  
— Папа? — успевает выдохнуть Барбара, и её вдруг накрывает чьей-то тенью.

Когда она приходит в себя, у неё в глазах рябит от черно-белой клетки на полу. А когда она поднимает голову, она видит, что все стены завешаны красными шторами, а посреди комнаты, на двух креслах, сидят два человека.  
И один из них — Джейсон Тодд.

*

Стефани доезжает вместе с мужем до какой-то другой хижины. Чужой. Не их. Уже почти совсем стемнело, так что когда Скотт все же скрывается внутри, она вылезает из багажника, оббегает дом, оставаясь совершенно незаметной. Задний двор залит кровью, Стефани замечает свёрток полиэтилена, и её пронзает страшная догадка. Что если Джейсона убил её муж? Он бил её. Он торговал наркотиками. Почему бы ему не убить своего клиента, который не заплатил вовремя?  
Она пробирается в дом и исследует его, внимательно прислушиваясь ко всем передвижениям мужа, а потом, вдруг, понимает: дом полон зла. Её муж зло. Он угрожает ей и её дочери, он убил Джейсона Тодда.  
На кухне Стефани находит сковородку. Роняет стул, чтобы Скотт обратил внимание на посторонние звуки и побежал на кухню, а потом бьёт его по лицу, с размаху, вложив в удар всю ненависть, что он старательно культивировал в ней все эти годы.  
В доме есть верёвки. Наручники. Стефани связывает своего собственного мужа, достаёт мобильный телефон и включает его. Звонит в полицию и плачет, услышав взволнованный голос Греты.  
— Грета, — говорит она. — Грета, я нашла убийцу Джейсона Тодда. Я пришлю тебе адрес, пришли сюда агента Грейсона.  
Даже не дослушав её, Стефани бросает трубку, связывает мужа ещё крепче и выходит на улицу. По звездам ей проще сориентироваться и понять, в какую именно часть леса должна ехать полиция.

*

Когда Донна с Кассандрой добираются до ведьминого круга, подсвечивая себе дорогу фонариками, там уже стоят шериф Дрейк и агент Грейсон. Шериф бормочет себе под нос снова и снова:  
— Тебе не нужно туда идти, Дик, — он вдруг откидывается, закрывается от чего-то рукой, и Донна замечает длинную тень, похожую на летучую мышь. Шериф падает, а потом застывает, и будто бы плачет. Донна кидается к нему, кладёт руку на лоб, шепчет слова успокоения, но шериф только вздрагивает рядом с ней, а потом, вдруг, повторяет:  
— Он забрал Барбару, — он пытается вырваться. — Я сам пойду туда. Он забрал Барбару. Летучая мышь забрал Барбару в Черный вигвам.  
Но он ничего не успевает сделать. Агент Грейсон оборачивается и отталкивает его, грубо, так, что шериф Дрейк падает на землю вместе с Донной. Кассандра хватает агента за руки, но он отталкивает и её.  
— Джейсон Тодд дал эту подсказку мне, — говорит он. Улыбается ободряюще, и Донне хочется верить это улыбке всем сердцем. Но она не может. Она видит, с каким ужасом на ведьмин круг смотрит шериф Дрейк.  
— Я должен туда войти. Я должен спасти его. И вернуть Барбару. Живой и невредимой, — он улыбается ещё шире. Кассандра снова пытается остановить его, и ей снова ничего не удается сделать.

*

Дик всю свою жизнь знал, что зло и тьма слишком эфемерны для того, чтобы можно было их охарактеризовать. Дать им определение. Запихнуть в рамки, как это пытались сделать агенты ФБР.  
Зло было больше, чем они сами.  
Но так же он всю свою жизнь знал, что он рожден для того, чтобы противостоять этому злу. Это было его предназначение.  
И здесь и сейчас он стоит перед тем, что предначертано ему судьбой. И что бы ни пытались сделать подростки у него за спиной, они не смогут его остановить.  
Дик делает глубокий вдох и делает шаг внутрь круга.

Когда он приходит в себя, у него в глазах рябит от чёрно-белой клетки на полу, а когда он поднимает взгляд, он видит, что все стены завешены красными шторами. В самом центре комнаты он видит два кресла, в одном из которых сидит шимпанзе Бобо, а в другом — Джейсон Тодд. Он видит и чёрную тень, похожую на летучую мышь, и бледную, перепуганную Барбару, и обезумевшего от ужаса постаревшего шерифа Дрейка, будто из тех времен, когда они ещё были не знакомы.  
А ещё он видит себя.

Его бой будет долгим. Потому что задача его так и не стала проще.


End file.
